Forbidden Heart Of Texas
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU Fiction. Joey let her good girl image die with her parents. Now heartbroken and exhiled to live in Texas with her older sister that doesn't understand, she finds comfort in an older man. And together she and Randy must break all the rules to prove that age doesn't matter when it comes to what the heart wants. Randy/OC and Cena/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story written with Dejavu1978. Hope you like it. It is AU Fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written wtih Dejavu1978

* * *

Natalie Cena stood in her kitchen making breakfast for her husband and sister. John was getting ready to start his twenty-four shift at firehouse and she was heading to the hospital for her twelve hour shift. She sighed as she looked out the window at the kids playing in the neighbor's yard. She really wanted to be a mom but it seemed that nothing was going like she wanted. She and John had been trying for the last year to have a baby and so far nothing.

"Breakfast is ready." She yelled up the stairs. She heard footsteps and looked up to see her husband first.

"This looks great." He said grabbed a cup of coffee and sitting at the table.

"Is she up?" She asked about her sister.

"I think I heard her in her room. She knows school starts today." He replied. "You should cut her a little slack. It can't be easy starting a new school."

"Nothing with Joey is easy." She retorted. She didn't know how she was going to cope with raising her little sister. Their parents had passed away in a plane crash only three weeks before, when she had taken Joanna, which everyone called Joey, so her parents could go to Paris for their honeymoon. She had never imagined it would become a permanent situation. Joey had slightly acted out before the accident, but it had been just simple back talk that her mother quickly corrected. Now it was worse. Joey stayed in her bedroom and would scream and slam the door in Natalie's face if she tried to enter.

"Baby, you have to have a little patience. She's dealing with a lot." John said as she sat down. "She's lost her parents. She had to move to a new state. It has to be different here in Houston than in New York City. Plus she's a teenager."

"I know and I'm trying. I just want to help her deal with this and heal. We're sisters. We should be dealing with our parents' death together. But everything time I try, she just slams the door or tells me I don't understand. I lost them too." She sighed. "I just don't know how to help her. And I want too."

"I know you do. Give her time to adjust to being here. The new school. The new rules. She will adjust."

"I hope so." Natalie sighed. "I really hope so."

"You have to understand that its very possible she resents you right now.

"Resent me? why?"

"Baby, you had them for twenty eight years and she only had them for sixteen almost seventeen. There are a lot of big events coming up in her life that your parents wont be there for. Events that you had them for."

"So you're saying I didn't' loose as much as my little sister?"

"No that's not what I'm saying Nat,"

"Then what are you saying."

He sighed. He didn't' want them to have a fight before work. "Just that you had more years with them than she did. Think about everything they experienced with you that she won't get. The high school graduation, college graduation and getting married." He looked at her. "I'm not saying you didn't lose just as much. There are still things they wont be here for with you. Like their first grandchild."

She closed her eyes when he said it. "I know. I had them longer but I'm hurting too."

"I know. Nat, you just have to give her time. And you need to let her work through this her own way. Maybe suggest you guys do family therapy."

"Oh, why is it every time something goes wrong someone suggests therapy." she snapped. "Go to therapy for this. Go for that. Can't have a baby? Go to a shrink, but a shrink sure as hell won't change the fact that I only have one freaking working ovary, John!"

"Natalie, don't get upset." he tried to console her. "Hey." he lifted her chin and kissed her lips. "We will have a baby. It's just going to take a little longer."

"You're right. I didn't mean to get upset. This is just a stressful situation all around."

"It is but we will deal with it. And despite your reluctance. I think therapy can help."

"I'll think about it?" He nodded as they heard footsteps and turned to the stairs.

Joey walked down the stairs and both of them forgot what they were talking about. She was dressed from head to toe in all black. Her blond hair was suddenly jet black and her make up was thick on her eyes, all black including her eye shadow. She had a stud in her ear and blood red lips.

"Okay, that definitely has to be a different little girl than the one that was here last night." The night before John remembered her in pink teddy bear pajamas with a ribbon holding back blonde waves. Now her hair was ironed flat and they were both baffled and wondering what had happened, and how had it happened so quickly?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Joey came down the stairs and flopped down in the chair. She liked the way she looked dressed in her fish net stockings and short skirt with the leather jacket covering up the chains in the back of her shirt. It was a look that her mother had forbidden, but now that she was gone, Joey planned on dressing how she wanted. She hated Texas and she hated living with her sister who she had barely seen since she was a toddler.

Natalie was always wrapped up in her own world with her perfect husband John. It was all she cared about. Because if it wasn't, Natalie wouldn't have moved to Texas to live with her superstar husband and their parents wouldn't have died because they would have never been on a plane heading to Texas. They would have been going to New York and that plane didn't' crash.

"What are you wearing? And why are you dressed like that." Natalie asked her.

"I'm wearing clothes and because I can." She said.

"You can't really dress like this for a new school. It's not appropriate, Joey."

"This whole damn state is inappropriate. Girls dressed like this in my old school. What's the problem?"

"Because Freaks don't usually migrate to Texas." Natalie screamed back.

"Well this freak didn't have a choice." Joey took an ipod out of her purse and put her headphones on. She turned them up until she drowned out her sisters yelling.

"Joey!" she read the words on her lips. She gave her satisfied smile and skipped her way out the door, snatching the keys to her mother's car on the way out the door. She didn't care what her sister said. She's the one who lived with her parents and the mustang was rightfully hers. Natalie didn't mind letting her drive it when they were bringing it from New York to Texas so she didn't' think she should be bothered by her driving it to school. She thought Natalie was selfish to make her take the bus to school while she drove her mother's car to work when Natalie had a brand new Camry in the garage and Joey didn't have a car.

She drove down the street and toward the school. She didn't want to go but she had told her parents she would at least graduate high school. Before the plane crash, they had a big fight about college and her future. And she told them she would graduate high school but that was all she was committing too. She pulled the mustang into the parking of Adams High School. She had already been registered and given her class schedule. She got out of the mustang and watched as the other watched her walk to the school.

"The hell with this." She said after seeing several boys wearing cowboy hats and clunky belt buckles walk in. She got back in her car and drove off to find a suitable place to hide out until school ended. She took some back roads having no idea where they would lead, not caring if she couldn't find her way back. What she really wanted to do was hit the highway and back to the city where her friends were. She drove for an hour and the only thing she found was trees. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang and she screamed. The wheel jerked causing her to run off the road and she grabbed it tight and hit the brakes. When she stopped she found her back tire had blown out.

"Perfect." She kicked it. She had no idea how to change a tire. She looked around. There was nothing in sight, but she could hear water so she headed toward the sound knowing she had at least eight hours before she would be forced to call her sister for help.

She found a stream of water after she had traveled into the woods a little ways. She took off the heavy black combat boots that she had taken from her mother's things before they had left the city. They were a little tight because Joey had much wider toes than her mom did, but she loved the shoes. She dipped her feet into the water and let them soak, thankful that the stockings she wore stopped at her ankles or she would of had to take them off completely.

"Shouldn't' you be in school?" She jumped and whipped around to find a man standing behind her with a rifle in his hand.

"Shouldn't you be screwing your cousin or something?" she spat back.

"What? You must be an escaped mental patient or something." The guy walked until he was beside her and she saw he had a cooler in the other hand. he sat it down, opened it and took out a beer.

"Can I have one of those?" She asked.

"No. How old are you. Twelve?"

"I'm eighteen." She lied.

"If you're eighteen I'm a grandpa." He told her and sat down on his cooler.

"Fine. I'm seventeen." He raised his eyebrow. "I am. Or I will be in a couple months."

"Figures. So, what's the damage kid? Why are you out here instead of school."

"I didn't feel like going." She shrugged. He laughed.

"Yeah, I played a few games of hooky myself."

"I bet you did."

"I'm Randy."

"Joey."

"Joey?"

"Yup."

"That's your real name?"

"Its the only name you're getting." She spent the entire day with him. Randy was funny and as she sat with him while he hunted she realized that he was no saint by any means. He drank and lit up a joint a time or two. His arms were completely covered with tattoos and she imagined how jealous her friends back home would be if they knew she was sitting next to someone with a perfect six pack.

"I'm sick of this shit." He said finally. "My place isn't far if you want to call someone." She followed him to his house. It was a very old mobile home with greenish metal siding. Inside it was all wood paneling and looked like something out of the seventies. She had heard about homes like his but had never seen them. Most people she knew lived in apartments.

"The phones over there." She pulled her cell out of her pocket.

"If I wanted to call someone, don't you think I would have?"

"Then why did you follow me here." Joey smiled mischievously and seductively walked up to him. She traced her fingers down his chest until she reached his beltline. "What are you doing?"

"I think you know what I'm doing." She touched her lips to his and he took her hands and pushed her away.

"You're jailbait, girl."

"It's not like anyone's going to find out." She had never done anything like that before, but she didn't want to be the good little girl she had always been. Who was around to care anymore anyway? It didn't take Randy long to give in and he carried her into his bedroom and laid her on an unmade bed. At first it felt nice and she was curious to know what it felt like to have sex. Most of her friends in the city had already went all the way and they had teased her about her virginity. She wasn't going to a new school inexperienced.

"Your daddy's not going to come knocking on my door is he?"

"My father's dead." she told him and kissed his neck. He became aroused quickly and his hands wandered beneath her skirt and under her top, but when he undid his pants and made a move to enter her she got scared. "Stop!" she cried. "Stop!" and she slid from under him. "I can't do this." She said standing up.

"Well I think that's obvious." He said as he buttoned his pants. He watched her move to the door as he stood up. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything. I'm not that type of person." He looked at her. "You've never done this have you?"

"I've done it." She diverted her eyes. "I'm just not as turned on by you as I thought." He laughed and grabbed his keys.

"Come on, I'll fix your tire." He drove her to her car and changed the tire. She kept up her bad girl persona, acting like she didn't care if he helped her or not. She didn't need anyone in her life anyway. She waited while he got it out of the ditch and parked it in the road and then he climbed out.

"Well, I guess this is it." He leaned against the vehicle with his arms crossed. "Or are you planning to pop in again someday?"

"You really think you're that memorable?" She snorted and climbed in her car. Randy leaned down on her open window with a big grin.

"I like you Joey. You're an interesting girl."

"Hey!" She said when he snatched her phone from her lap. He played with it a moment than handed it back.

"Call me. If you have the nerve."

"Yeah right." She said as she started the car and drove away. She drove until she got to a gas station. She had to figure out where she was and then get back to Houston. For as much as she didn't want to go back there, until she was 18 she didn't really have a choice.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Natalie was shocked that Joey had taken off with their mother's car. She had always planned to let her little sister take it to school because she hoped it would make her feel good to drive such a nice a car to school and perhaps it would make her smile. But the tires were almost bald and John said it could use some routine maintenance. Her mother wasn't the most responsible when it came to her vehicles and even though it was a nice looking car, it was a few years old and needed to be serviced. Natalie didn't know much about cars and she was glad she had John to help her out.

Natalie had wanted to present Joey with the keys to the car on her birthday. By then she knew it would have been serviced and she had wanted to have a new radio system installed along with fixing the convertible top that would no longer let down. But Joey's act that morning scared Natalie and she wasn't sure Joey was still the same sweet little sister she had talked to on the phone every night. They were so far away yet they had been like best friends. Joey had babbled on and on about school and her friends and the boys she liked. Now she had shut out the world. Joey wouldn't talk. She wanted nothing to do with Natalie and it hurt.

"Everything okay, Nat?" Sarah, a nurse with her in labor and delivery asked.

"Yeah just a rough morning at home." She said. "Joey is getting settled and it's not the easiest thing. Plus John is at the firehouse until tomorrow."

"The joys of being married to a firefighter right?"

"Right." She laughed and went back to work. She looked at the clock and saw that Joey should be getting out of school soon. She picked up her phone and dialed her cell and left a message for her saying that she would be home about seven-thirty and would bring dinner home. She hoped she and Joey could talk that night. With John at the firehouse, they would have some alone time.

Natalie came home and found her kitchen in a mess. Joey had ignored her message and made her own meal. She left the half eaten pizza on the living room coffee table and whatever she had made for desert was scattered all over the counters.

"Shit." Natalie complained, took off her nurse's jacket and started cleaning up. After she was done, she gathered up the abandoned articles of clothes her little sister had left behind. She took them to the laundry room and glanced at the trash can. She was tempted, but put them in the washer instead. She took her boots upstairs and knocked on her sisters door. She rolled her eyes at the skull and cross bone poster on the outside of the door. She never cared for things to be hung on her doors, but she chose to ignore it. She had thought a lot about Joey while she was at work and decided it would be best to leave the little things alone. She trusted her little sister was trying to sort things out in her own way and she would come around when she was ready.

The music was so loud that she knew Joey couldn't' hear her knock so she walked in. Her little sister was texting on her cell phone and she hid it when her sister walked in.

"How was school."

"Dull." Joey spat and turned on her belly and went back to her text.

"John's not coming home tonight ..."

"Why? Is he spending the night with his girlfriend instead?"

"He's a fireman. He has to stay at the station a few nights a week." Natalie corrected.

"What's up with you, Kiddo?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

Natalie took a deep breath and walked into the room and sat on the edge of Joey's bed. "I want to talk about this morning."

'We did talk."

"No, we didn't. I want to talk about you taking mom's car and leaving like you did"

"Why can't I drive mom's car? Mom always let me drive and New York is a hell of a lot more dangerous than this hillbilly place."

"I never said you couldn't drive it. I had planned on giving you the keys on your birthday. After I had the car taken in for some maintenance, new tires, get the top fixed and put in a new radio for you. I wanted to wait until it was in good condition. So I would know you were safe in it." She said looking at her sister.

"Yeah, sure. I bet you planned to have it rigged with a tracker too."

"Why would I do that? I'm not the police." She sighed.

"You sure act like it. You want to control everything. How I dress, how I do my hair, my make-up. Is there anything else about me you have a problem with? How about this?" She stuck her tongue out to expose the tongue ring she got before she had come home. "You got a problem with that too."

"I'm not trying to control you. I'm trying to keep you safe" She sighed. "Joey, I'm trying here. I want you to be yourself but I don't' believe this is you."

"I am me!" She screamed. "Girls changed how they look all the time and right now I like this. I thought you of all people would understand and not judge me by how I look. You're the one in the photo albums with six foot bangs and pink eye shadow. You wore studded choke collars and bracelets!"

"You're right. I did." She sighed and got up. "Joey, if this is how you want to dress then fine. I don't want to fight with you about this. That's not what I want at all."

"Finally."

"Well, I guess I will let you get back to what you were doing." She walked to the door. "I would appreciate you not taking the mustang tomorrow. I want to get it serviced. And we need to lay down some ground rules for you driving it."

"Whatever." She turned her music up louder and went back to her phone.

"Whatever." Natalie said too before walking out. She leaned her head against the wall once she was outside the room. She didn't know how to get her sister to talk to her. She hoped Joey would come around and realized that she was just trying to help not control her. But she couldn't just let her run around Houston with no rules. That was a recipe for trouble.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Joey attended school the next day, but only because that was the only place the yellow bus would take her. She sulked the entire way and wondered what kind of people she would encounter. Surely, they would be nothing like her friends in New York. What would they talk about? She would bet everything she had that it wouldn't be about the weekends parties or about crashing an after concert party to hobnob with the celebrities. She could already hear them talking about milking cows or torturing a poor animal with a hot iron.

Off the bus she drew stares in her black tank top with a fish net jacket over it. She wore tight black jeans and the same combat boots that killed her toes. Although she had toned down her outfit a bit to satisfy Natalie who thought her short skirts were too hot for school, she refused to lighten up on her eye make-up. She painted on the black lines a little thicker just to irritate her big sister.

But standing there in front of her peers she lost her confidence. The girls had laughed and whispered to each other. The guys chuckled and by lunch, they had branded her with the nickname "Elvira". She sat outside by herself with a bag lunch and nibbled on her sandwich. She looked around the courtyard. It was a beautiful setting with its trees and flowers. It was a much nicer spot than her school that didn't have a spot of grass anywhere on the property. It was a five story building squeezed between two other similar looking buildings, but she couldn't' say it was more peaceful because at that moment she would have given anything to be on the roof of her old school sneaking a cigarette with her two best friends.

She sighed and took out her phone. She scrolled through the number and stopped when she came to Randy's name. She pulled up the new message screen and stared for a few seconds. She finally gave in to her thoughts and texted him. Hoping he would text back. She made it short and simple. 'Randy, just wanted to say hey, Joey' She pressed the send button and put the phone down hoping he would text before lunch was over.

"Well, if it isn't trouble. What are you up to? Playing hooky again?"

She laughed and quickly texted him back. 'No. Bored at school. I hate it here.'

'Cant be that bad. Did u drive?'

'No. Long story. I really want out of here'

"Where are you?

"Adams High School'

"I'll meet you out front in ten, if you really want to get out of there."

"I'll be waiting in five." She quickly packed up her things and headed out front. She made sure she was hidden from everyone so no one would see her. It wasn't long before he pulled up and she hopped in his truck and they were soon on their way. She didn't really care where they were going as long as she was away from everything.

"So, do you always jump in a truck with guys you don't know?" She rolled her eyes at him. "hey I could be a serial rapist for all you know."

"If you were you would have done it when you had me in your bed." she reminded him.

Randy was a real bad boy right down to his tattooed arms. He drove fast, played his music loud and didn't sensor his language. Joey found herself skipping school more often just to hang out with him. She knew eventually the school would contact her sister. She just hoped she would get to the mail before Nat did.

"So, do I get to know where you live?" Randy asked one day as they were hanging out at his place.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because we have been hanging out for a while now and I always drop you off at school and I assume you don't live there. So where do you live?"

Joey let him take her home and she attempted to jump out as soon as he stopped, but he grabbed her arm.

"Hold up. I don't want your sister to think I'm a jerk."

"You are a jerk." Joey teased. "besides, she's not home."

"Really?" Randy stopped at the door just long enough for her to unlock it and then he blocked her against the frame and his lips. he moved her inside. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs. Second door." She said as he pulled away from her. He pulled her up the stairs and to her room. He opened the door and they headed in.

"Nice bedroom."

"Okay, now you've seen it and you have to go."

"Not yet." he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. It was the first time he had kissed her since the day she had met him. This time she was more comfortable with his touch. Maybe it was because he didn't make any moves to make love to her. If he had it on his mind he planned to take his time.

She was so wrapped up in kissing him, she never heard the backdoor shut or the footsteps up the stairs or the door open.

"What the hell is this?"

That was all she heard John say before he crossed the room and jerked Randy out of her bed. He stared at him a moment and she guessed the age difference further escalated his anger because he instantly punched Randy in the face and then followed by knocking him to the floor. He was on top of him beating him with both fists.

"Stop!" She said to them.

"What is going on here?" She heard from the door and saw Natalie cross the room to where John and Randy were. "John, stop." She managed to pull him off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I found them in bed together." John said as Joey helped Randy up.

Natalie turned to her sister. "Downstairs now!" She turned to John and Randy. "You two also. Everyone downstairs now!"

"What the are you thinking, Joey. This guy is twice your age!" Natalie screamed at her sister.

"I should have you arrested. Actually, I think I'm going to call the cops right now." John added ready to pounce on Randy again.

"Look let's just all calm down here." Randy said to them. He looked at Joey. "Nothing happened. We kissed."

"Is he who you're been skipping school with?" Natalie said looking at her sister. "I got a call from your school and apparently you haven't been in class lately. Well, I would like an explanation."

"Why don't you just ask me the question you really want to ask?"

"What do you think I really want to ask?'

"You want to know if he's screwing me? Yeah, he is." she said with a smirk.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Joey? What the hell?" Randy said with a little fear in his tone. "I haven't' touched her. Well, not like that. I swear."

"Joey, I want the truth. And know what you think I was going to ask, I wasn't but I am now." Natalie said to her. "And remember you're underage and if you and Randy have been together like that, it's statutory rape and he will go to jail for it. So, are you and he together like that?"

"Natalie, I like him. I really like him a lot. I know he's much older than me and he knows it. I'm so sorry Randy." She said taking his hand. "I don't want you to get in any trouble, but I was so angry. Please Nat ... John. Don't' call the cops."

"Has he pressured you into bed with him? You don't have to cover for him, Joey." John added

"NO. He doesn't pressure me, okay. And I can't say that about guys my age and you know that. Randy is protective. If I didn't' leave school with him, I would have gone off by myself. it's not his fault."

"But he sure didn't mind coming and picking you up." John stated so angry that it terrified Joey. She had never heard him raise his voice. He was the quiet one. The one who made people laugh when they were ready to blow their fuses. He always made things better. What happened? Why couldn't he understand now? Joey was hysterical. she wanted to be so angry, but tears kept falling down her face because no one would listen. No one cared what she needed or wanted.

"Look, this is the way it is. You can take it or you can wad it up and shove it up your tight asses." Randy had lost his cool. "I like Joey. Alright. I know she's younger than me, but you know what, in this state, a girl can consent at seventeen and she ..."

"She's sixteen!" John screamed.

"Only for a few more months." Randy challenged. "And then she can run off if she wants to and there ain't a damn thing either of you can do about it."

"Enough." Natalie said to them. "Everyone shut up." She said to them. "John, sit down now. Randy, you too. Screaming is getting us no where." She looked at John, who looked like he wanted to say something. "Nope, quiet." She looked at everyone and sighed. "Let's at least try to talk about this like adults." She looked at her sister. "Joey, I want to hear from you. And everyone else will be quiet."

"I'm not one of your damn kids you can order around." Randy spat, refusing to sit.

Natalie looked at him. "Either sit your ass down now or the next call I make will be to the police to have you arrested for rape and trespassing. So, sit the hell down now!" She said to him. "I want to talk about this in a calm manner. But I will have you arrested or knock you on your ass. So, sit down now!"

"Whatever B- "

"don't even think about finishing that sentence." John clenched his fist.

"Fine. What do you want to sort out. The fact that Joey likes me? Okay, fine. The kid has a crush on me and I admit I had a moment of weakness, but it isn't worth all of this bullshit." He walked past John bucking up to him and giving him a look that dared John to attack him.

"Randy!" Joey screamed and ran after him. "You don't have to go."

Randy stopped at the door and touched her chin. "It's been fun kid, but its time for me leave. Look me up when your legal." he winked and walked out leaving the three of them to sort it out.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Two Years Later:

Finally, the day had come. Joey put on the dress she and Nat had bought at the mall the week before. She sighed. Baby pink and trimmed in lace. She had always imagined she would wear all black under her red ceremony gown, but the expensive frock made her sister happy.

"I'm going to sweat like a pig." she mumbled to herself as she adorned a slip and pantyhose and then the dress added another layer. Being proper was sure uncomfortable.

She brushed her wavy golden hair until it shined and fixed it neatly in a French twist and then placed the pink butterfly clip on one side. She stared at her reflection. The perfect teenage girl. Sweet and innocent with just the slight touch of color on her lips and eyes. Boring. Not her. But it made them happy. The last few years, all she had done was made Natalie happy.

"You look beautiful." She heard from the door and turned to it. She saw Natalie standing there holding her niece. After years of trying, she and John had finally had a baby. But she had to admit, she loved her niece. Emma was a beautiful baby and Joey had fallen in love with her on the day she was born.

No doubt Emma would grow to be the perfect child that both her parents wanted. Joey could already see them grooming her to be a polite, polished little princess, just as Natalie had done to her, but to be fair, her sister was just picking up where their mother had left off.

Their mother. She sighed again and picked up a picture of her mom and dad. They wouldn't be there clapping and cheering for her. There would only be Natalie and John, no big crowd of family like her friends.

But she did have Wade to celebrate with. Joey had no interest in dating after Randy. Not because she was completely in love, but because she just didn't feel like dealing with the aggravation and lectures. But then Wade showed up in their senior year and he walked into her math class with a black coat draped over his shoulders. An exchange student, much different from the other boys. His accent intrigued her and he immediately took a liking to her.

She had introduced him to John and Natalie on their first date and both had really like him. She figured that should have made her dump him but she found him intriguing and mysterious too. They had only been dating for almost six months now.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Natalie asked her. "You don't want to be late."

"Sis, when I'm I ever late?" she said in a sweet, joking voice. She reminded herself of the spoiled rich debutants that got on her nerves. Yet, those same girls were supposedly her best friends. Actually, they were just her approved friends.

"I know." Natalie laughed. "Did you want to ride with me and John? Or did you want to drive yourself? Or were you going with friends and Wade?"

"Wade's picking me up, actually, he just arrived." she glanced out the second story window. "You don't mind? Because I can totally ride with you if it's not."

"No, it's fine. You go enjoy this day with Wade and your friends. John and I will see you at the ceremony and we have a special present for you. One we hope you like." Natalie smiled and walked over. She hugged her sister. "Now, you go and have fun. This is an important day."

"Thanks, Nat." Joey gave her a hug and grabbed her purse.

"Wait, something's missing."

"What?" Please don't say a coat, she thought.

"This." Natalie took off the heart shaped locket she always wore and placed it around her sister's neck.

"Mom's."

"Yup. She gave it to me on my graduation day and I think now it should be yours." She opened it to reveal a small four leaf clover. "I'll never know how she found that tiny thing. Mom said it's a little piece of luck from our Irish heritage. it came from Ireland when she and daddy visited." Joey did love the present. The clover was laminated, something her mother was obsessed with. "I know you will take good care of it. And pass it on to your children." She smiled and hugged her. "Now, you go and have fun."

Joey nodded and headed downstairs. She opened the door and headed to Wade's car. She got in and they were soon on their way to graduation.

"You okay?" Wade asked as they drove toward the coliseum.

"Oh, yes. I was just thinking about my parents. I really wish they were here today."

"Alright, none of that now. Today's supposed to be a happy day." He smiled.

She smiled back. "You're right. It is a happy day. We're finally graduating. I'm so glad to be done with school."

"I am too." He replied. "And in the fall, we will both start college. It's going to be great." He looked at her. "Living on campus and enjoying some freedom."

"I'm still nervous about getting married in London. I mean all our friends are here."

"Joey, we talked about this. My parents are much older. Your family and friends can travel much easier than they can."

"I know, but I just never imagined getting married in a strange place."

"It's not a strange place babe, it's my home." he put his arm around her while they drove.

"Oh, and by the way. I got us a graduation present." he dipped into his pocket and pulled out a single key card.

"A hotel room?"

"Ya, you haven't changed your mind about tonight?"

"No."

"Good." He smiled big as they pulled into the parking lot. "Tonight is going to be an amazing night."

Joey put on her last earring and took a deep breath. Tonight was a big night. She would finally experience her first time, but it was so cliché for it to happen on prom night. She had always imagined it would just happen. Wade had the entire night planned out. But that was Wade. He was predictable and organized.

"Nat, what are you doing here?" Joey had changed into her prom dress in the bathroom of the restaurant that she and her friends ate at after the ceremony.

"I just couldn't miss seeing you get ready for the prom." Natalie hugged her and then snapped a picture. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well, I just wanted a picture." Natalie smiled. "I really should get back to John and Emma." She hugged her sister one more time. "Now you go and enjoy your prom. Remember, I'm trusting you so no curfew. Enjoy this night." She smiled and walked out.

"She's in Good hands Mrs.C." Wade walked up behind Natalie.

"Oh good, Wade. Now I can get one of you both, but not in front of the bathrooms." she laughed. "Do you have time to go outside to the little fountain?"

"Of course." Wade was always a gentleman. Natalie seemed to take hundreds of pictures of her and Wade posed in so many ways and of her and her friends, then Wade offered to take one of the two of them which made Natalie hold a hand over her heart.

"Oh, Wade you're so sweet." she gushed. "I think this is the first picture of us together in a really long time."

"Then I'll have to buy you a frame, sis." And Natalie looked like she wanted to cry. Always the right words. that was Wade.

"Well, I think I have enough." Natalie smiled. "Enjoy the prom you guys." She smiled and walked away leaving them alone. She hoped Joey had a great night and one to remember.

Wade pulled Joey close as they both waved Natalie off. His hand glided over her back.

"Backless?"

"No. It's got that crisscross thing back there." She was also glad it wasn't pink. Natalie had no objections to the sequined black dress with its halter like top. It was cut low in the front and hugged her waist, but her favorite feature was the way it was short in the front and cascaded until it slightly touched the floor in the back.

"It's a little risqué for public don't you think." Joey closed her eyes. She hadn't thought about Wade's approval when she had decided on it. Wade believed in being conservative. "But I guess what's done is done. Let's go."

She nodded and took his hand as they headed into the prom. They walked into the ballroom and she looked around at the decorations. She knew this would be a night to remember and she really hoped a good one.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Joey looked at the ballroom as she waited for Wade to bring her something to drink. She was nervous about tonight but she was ready for the next step with him. It was only natural to take this step with him.

"Here you go babe." Wade said walking up. He handed her a glass of punch. "I figure we make an appearance and wait and see who are crowned prom king and queen. And then we head upstairs."

"Only because you know you're going to win." she touched his shoulder gently. "And I'm so lucky to be here with you."

He looked at her. "Yes, you are lucky." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "We will be amazing as king and queen." He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "But we will be more amazing upstairs. I have the whole thing already planned."

"Why do I have a feeling that you've been planning this much longer than I have?"

"I wouldn't say that." He smiled. "I just know I want this night to be perfect and I wanted it perfect for you. So, I have everything planned. And I think you will love it. I know you will."

"I'm going to try. I really am." Joey hadn't meant to say it out loud and she turned away embarrassed that she had shown she had doubts. Wade raised his eyebrow.

"How about a dance?" He took her hand and gave her a spin, then pulled her close again. A slow song was played by the live band and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I have to admit there are some advantages to your dress." he whispered so differently than the joking flirts he had whispered before and his hand slipped from it's proper place on her hip to her bare back where he traced her spine gently.

She let herself get lost in the music as the song continued. She felt Wade pulled away as the song stopped. She looked to the stage as the student council president took it to announce the winners of prom king and queen.

"And the winner of this year's prom king ..." Joey crossed her fingers. "Jeff Hardy," Everyone clapped and whistled.

"I'm sorry, baby." Joey hugged her man.

"It had to be an American." Wade shrugged, letting his prejudice against natives of the U.S. slip. "Doesn't matter. I'm still the real winner here."

"He's the class clown." Joey reminded him. "And he's made you laugh too." They watched as Jeff accepted the crown with his usual clownish antics and now that he didn't have to follow school dress codes, he showed up to prom with rainbow streaks in his long hair.

"And prom queen ... Joey Prescott."

Joey looked at Wade. She couldn't believe she had won and he hadn't. "Go up there babe. It's appropriate for you too."

Wade escorted her to the stage beaming with pride. She kept having Carrie flashes from the movie as she did. But she knew that wouldn't happen to her. She was well liked in school, despite her awkward start. She took her place beside Jeff and accepted the crown while Wade waited at the steps clapping and whistling.

"Now, the king and queen will share a spotlight dance." She followed tradition but made sure there was plenty of space between herself and Jeff. Jeff had once had a crush on her, but that was before, when she was cloaked in black, invisible and completely herself. Wade stood with two guys she knew as his closest friends and he seemed so happy that his girl had been chosen, but she thought she detected a hint of displeasure in the glower he gave when he thought no one could see. She shook it off. It had to be her own disappointment of winning without Wade making her imagine it. Wade was always perfect.

The song ended and she made her way back over to Wade. He smiled as she approached. "You looked beautiful up there, babe." He said to her.

"I would have looked better dancing with you." then she knew her face looked blank as she heard what she had said. She should have been enjoying her moment, not feeling guilty because her boyfriend hadn't won as well. What was wrong with her? why did she feel bad when she had every right to be smiling?

"I think we've showed our faces long enough." Wade told her, then leaned in to whisper again. "I've always wanted to ravage the queen."

He took her hand and they headed toward the elevators and up to the floor where the room was. They walked toward the room and stopped in front of the door. He kissed her on the lips and opened the door with the key. He pulled her into the room and she saw it was set up very romantic. With candles and rose petals and soft music. She saw where he had a bottle of champagne chilling and two glasses.

"Wade, you know it's not legal to drink at eighteen here." she exclaimed.

"Who's going to know." he poured them both a glass. "it will help you relax." He handed her one of the glasses. "This is a special night. I wanted it perfect." He held the glass up. 'To us and a perfect night."

The alcohol hit Joey fast and she felt hot from head to toe. Wade's kisses were harder and slightly more forceful that he had ever kissed before. He pulled the top of her dress off as if it was not the first time he had removed a woman's evening gown then he laid her down on the bed. Clothes came off so fast, it seemed as though they had just fallen from their bodies.

"Beautiful" He said the word he had been saying all night, but this time he was talking about her breasts and he brought his lips to them. She remembered the last man who had kissed them. It didn't feel the same.

"Wade." She slightly pushed him away. "Maybe we should wait.

"Joey, we've talked about this. We're ready."

"I know, but maybe I should go to a doctor first and get something for birth control."

"No." Wade's tone was definite. "No birth control."

"But you did bring a condom?"

"Joey, let me explain this to you. My family and I don't believe in birth control."

"Then I think it's only right to wait until our wedding night." She sat up she didn't want to be pregnant before she was married. Especially not when she met Wade's parents. They seemed so proper and where practically royalty in England. Wade's cousin's had been hand picked to court one of the princes and although it wasn't public, Henry had become somewhat fond of her.

"Joey, I love you and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I must produce an heir to carry on the family name. My wife must be fertile."

"Take you the wrong way? I'm not even sure I understand what you're saying."

"You can be quiet snappy when you get the urge." He laughed, threaded his fingers through her hair. "Baby, I love you with all my heart, but I think it would be best if we try to conceive. That way there is no question that you can give me children."

"So, you're going to divorce me if I can't have children."

"It's not me baby." He kissed her apologetically. "I swear. It's my parents. I mean your sister had trouble and had to seek help, your mother as well. It's only natural for them to be suspicious. I just don't want to hear anymore of their lectures."

"I'll take tests." She promised. "Wade, I know you don't believe in it, but I don't want to be pregnant before I'm your wife."

"Okay." He kissed her nose. "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back." He left and then returned with a condom. He opened the packet and put the condom on. He rejoined her on the bed. He kissed her and slid inside her gently and slowly. It wasn't exactly what Joey had expected and it was over before she was able to figure out if it was something she liked, but Wade was all smiles when it was over, so she knew she must have done it right.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

"You're what?" Joey exclaimed. Months had pasted since their prom night and she couldn't pretend that their relationship hadn't changed. Sex seemed to be the most important part of their life and she felt like they couldn't make any plan or be romantic with each other with him turning it that way.

The wedding was fast approaching and she finally blew and questioned the change. It was nice and he was still nice, but she didn't want to lose the romantic relationship they had had before.

"A baron." he repeated. "We're nobility, my family I mean."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean to me?" she snapped.

"It means that you can't have little outbursts." he talked with a hint of stuck up pride that she wasn't sure if she liked.

"Oh, so I can't get upset? I can't talk to you when I think that our relationship has hit a snag? Geeze Wade, I haven't even raised my voice at you."

"You must show restraint. Especially in front of others." he nodded to the people in the restaurant. "You still love me don't you?"

"Of course I love you, Wade. I just can't believe you waited until a few months before the wedding to tell me that you're of noble blood." Then she wondered how and why he would have come as an exchange student to her school of all places. "I have to go meet Natalie."

"Oh, yes. Dress shopping."

"No, today I'm going shopping for the gift I'm giving you at the reception."

"Oh, really?" he grinned and pulled her into his lap. "Maybe I should come along on this trip."

"You can't, Wade." she giggled when he playfully begged with his kisses on her neck. Then she stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. She touched his cheek. "This is what I don't want to lose. I love this."

"I'll be more mindful." he promised. "I won't let us become a boring married couple. We'll act like we're dating forever."

"Good. Nobility or not I'm still going to remind you when things start getting cold."

"You do that."

"I got to go." she gave him a quick kiss and hurried off to meet her sister who was probably already at the outdoors shop. Wade liked to hunt and he preferred a bow to a shot gun. She hoped to find him one he wouldn't go hunting without.

She pulled up to the shop and saw Natalie's SUV there. She got out and meet up with her. "Hey, glad you made it." Natalie said when she walked up.

"Sorry. Wade and I were having lunch and talking."

"Oh young love." Natalie smiled. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Well Wade likes to hunt. So I want to get something for that." Joey said as they walked in the store. "Where's Emma? I figured you would bring her."

"She has a little cold so she's home with John. Plus he goes back on shift tomorrow morning for twenty-four hours and he wanted to spend some time with her."

Joey was quiet while she browsed. "Joey, are you okay? You're very quiet today." Natalie said as they looked around. "You know you can talk to me."

"No, I'm good." she picked up an arrow and inspected it. "Nat, I was just wondering. I mean I think it's really odd that you and John are so happy about me marrying Wade."

Natalie looked at her. "Why would it be odd? John and I just want you to be happy. And Wade's a great guy. So why would it odd that we're happy?"

"Because I just turned eighteen and graduated."

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying him because you're young?" Natalie asked her. "A lot of people get married at eighteen and then go to college. Granted, I didn't. But that was because I haven't found the one." She said to her. "Joey, you can never control when love finds you. You love Wade right?"

"Yes. But wonder sometimes if I will love him down the road and you thought I was too young to even date a year and half ago. You guys flipped when you met the last and only other guy I liked. I've been thinking about that and wondering if you only like Wade because he has money and you know I'll never have to worry about stuff like that with him."

"Do you really think I'm that shallow? That I only like him because he just happens to have money?" Natalie asked her a little offend. "Joey, if money was important to me, do you think I would have married a firefighter?"

"But that's the point, Nat. You and John have struggled and it's natural not to want the same for me. Oh - I don't know what I'm saying. I'm scared Nat. I'm so scared."

"I know you are." Natalie said hugging her. "It's normal to be scared. Your whole life is changing. You're eighteen. Getting ready to start college. Getting married. All that is a lot to do in a few months. So it's normal to be scared." She said to her. "And you're right. John and have struggled some. And I don't want you to have to do that. But marriage is about love not money. And even though it's a little clique, love is what's important. The feelings you're having are normal ones."

"I think I'm more scared of what your specialist is going to say when I go in a couple of days. I never told you, but Wade pretty much said that he won't be able to marry me if I have fertility issues like you and mom - and today I found out why."

"And why is that?" Natalie asked.

"He a baronet." Joey said. "He's practically freaking royalty. I'm going to be Lady Josephine." she snorted. "I hate my real name." she laughed

"Well for one, your name is Joanna not Josephine." Natalie replied. "And fertility issues aren't inherited. Mom's issues were different from mine. And I honestly don't believe you will have the same issues."

"I guess I'm just a little tiffed at him. I mean he's says he loves me. If he really does, why wouldn't he stand up to his family. He claims they are the ones who are insisting on this test before the marriage. If he truly loved me wouldn't he tell them where to shove that test? Natalie, I guess I'm looking to you right now because I need you to tell me if I'm making a huge mistake by not calling it off because of this."

Natalie sighed. "Joey, it's hard for some people to stand up to their family. especially rich people. Well from what I've read and heard. And I'm sure he loves you." She said to her. "As for calling off the wedding because of this. You just have to ask yourself, is it worth this test to be with the man you love? And you need to ask yourself what you want in life. You loved Wade enough to accept this proposal. and while I will support whatever you want, you just have to ask yourself, is all of this worth it to get to be with the man you love."

"It's so much to take in. I haven't even met his parents yet and I'm already scared they won't like me. And worse, I doubt I'll like them."

"Yes, it is a lot to take in. You're getting ready to have a life changing event. And you're had a lot of them in the last few years." Natalie said to her. "As for meeting his parents, I'm sure they will love you because Wade loves you. And you will like them for the same reason. But if, by some case, you don't, then you just have to remember everything is worth it to be with him. Loving someone means you think about them and you want them to be happy. And you do what you have to do to do just that. That's what love is. But I know you will all like each other. And we will be there too."

"Thanks sis. You always make me feel better." Joey took a deep breath. "I didn't think it would be so complicated to find a set of bow and arrows"

"I'm always here for you. Remember that." Natalie replied. "As for the bow and arrow, I have no idea. John fishes not hunts."

"Okay, divide and conquer. You look at these and I'm going to check out the ones in the case we pasted when we came in."

"Sounds good. Meet you at the register." Natalie replied.

"You look like you could use some help?" a man approached Joey as she was looking at the bows in the display case.

"I didn't ask for help." she said.

"Sorry, You just looked a little out of place."

Joey turned and put her hand on her hip. But she couldn't speak. she was too stunned

"I know you." Randy said tapping his finger slightly through the air.

"No, you don't." Joey began to walk away, particularly relieved that Randy didn't recognize her."

"You look much different with blond hair. A younger version of your sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever. Anyway, you're here, I work here. What are you looking for? Something to shoot your boyfriend with?"

"Actually, I'm looking for an engagement present for my fiancé."

"Fiancé' fancy." Randy nodded and began to show her what he said was the best for bow hunting. "It's automatic. You shoot it like a gun."

"I don't know if he would like that."

"He's a man, trust me, he'll like it." he was standing right beside her showing her how the bow worked. He put his arm around her to demonstrate. "You sold out to them."

"What?"

"You heard me princess. The perfectly ironed skirt to the knee, the silk blouse."

"I grew up. That's all."

"Sure, but I bet underneath this deceitful disguise you're wearing black. Maybe a little lacy, a little naughty." he brushed his cheek against hers. "It's been awhile, but I still know you better than you can ever imagine. Is this for him? How long do you really think you can hide it, Joey?"

Joey was about to answer when she heard footsteps behind her. "Did you find something Joey?" Natalie asked. She looked from Joey to the sales clerk. She immediately knew who he was.

"Um," Joey pulled away from Randy. "Yes, I'll take this one," she gave the bow back to Randy and whatever accessories that can fit in the case too I guess."

Great." Randy said taking it from her and turning to the counter.

Natalie looked at Joey and they walked to the register. "So, Randy, how have you been the last few years?" Natalie asked politely.

"I can't complain." randy shrugged. "Business is good." He kept his eyes on Joey the entire time, but Joey wouldn't keep eye contact. She kept looking at her feet like she was embarrassed that he had seen what she had become

"Well you do seem to be doing well." Natalie said. "So what's the total of this?"

"I'm going to wait outside." Joey said. "I need some fresh air. It smells awful in here." she said it with her nose slightly tilted, like she was too good to deal with anything unpleasant.

"seven-forty two." Randy watched as Joey left while taking Natalie's credit card at the same time. "I see you did a good job of brainwashing her. You must be so proud."

"Brainwashing? I don't think so." Natalie replied. "Joey realized that the all black thing wasn't who she was. That's all"

Randy snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep." he bagged up her purchases. "She was a wonderful artist and a brilliant writer. Does she still do it? I can tell by the hollow look in her eyes, that she doesn't."

"You don't know anything about how she is now." Natalie replied taking the bag from him. "She's happy. She's going to college and making something of herself. She's marrying a great guy who can give her everything and anything she needs or wants. All I have ever wanted was for her to be happy and she is. And it's really none of your business is it?"

"No, no. It is none of my business. But I cared for her back then. I just thought you should know."

Natalie looked at him. "Just so you know, I never thought you didn't care about. I just thought you were too old. But all of that is done now. You both have the lives you should have. And I think that's all that matters." She said to him. "Now, I have others things to do today. So, nice seeing you again. Have a nice life, Randy." She said as she walked out.

"Have a nice day." he called out politely. "But don't think you'll never see me again." He mumbled. He had thought about Joey over the years. And seeing her today just made him realize he should have tried harder back than. But maybe he could help her now like he wanted to back then. He knew she wasn't happy and maybe, just maybe he could change that.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-witten by Dejavu1978

* * *

Natalie arrived home after being out shopping with Joey. She still couldn't believe they had ran into Randy. She walked in and saw John in the living room.

"Hey, how was shopping?" He asked when she walked in.

"It was eventful to say the least." She said to him. She smiled when she saw Emma sleeping. "How was my baby?"

"She was good. She's had some cold medicine." He looked at her. "So, eventful how?"

"Well, Joey was questioning if marrying Wade was a good thing. I think she's scared to take that step. And we ran into someone unexpected at the sporting goods store."

"Who?"

"Randy Orton."

"Oh," John covered up his sleeping baby. "Well, I don't think that's anything to worry about. I don't think he would stand a chance against Wade."

"I don't know. Joey seemed rattled to see him."

"She was surprised. That's a lot different than rattled, Nat. Please don't let your imagination go extreme over this."

She sat down on the sofa. "I won't." She sighed. "I guess maybe it was because she and Wade had a talk today and it made Joey nervous and scared about the wedding."

John laughed. "You and Joey think he's perfect. What could he have possibly said that would make your sister think twice?"

"Well, he told her that he was a baron. That his family was royalty. And that he wouldn't be able to marry her if she had fertility issues.

"He what? He actually said that to her?"

"Yes. She's going to have tests ran to make sure she doesn't have the issues that me and my mom had."

"I'm not so sure I'm as on board with this marriage as I was."

"Why not? We both agreed that Wade was the right guy for her. I admit it's weird about the whole fertility thing." She added.

"And I said more than once that I thought he was a little snobbish."

"He's English and apparently royal. Of course he's snobbish."

"He's an ass. I don't care who he is. He had a lot of nerve saying that."

She looked at her husband. "I admit it's weird with the fertility thing. But he's an otherwise good guy who can provide for her."

"His family has money. The guy never worked a day in his life. Maybe we shouldn't have been so against her dating Randy."

"You hated Randy. He was too old for her."

"But what else? Natalie, do you realize that his age was the only problem we had with him."

She sighed and looked at him. "I know that was. But we didn't know him that well. Who knows what else he was into."

"Joey talked to me about him and after I heard her out, I have to say I felt different about him. He never would go any further than a kiss with her. With everything that girl went through when she came to live with us, he could have easily taken advantage, but he didn't. I have to give him respect for that"

"She talked to you and not me about him?" She asked him. "And you didn't think I deserved to know this."

"I thought it was over and done and best left that way."

"I still deserved to know. Why is that you both insist on keeping me out of the loop on things?"

"She confided in me Nat. What good would I have been if I ran back to you with every thing she said? You know you couldn't keep the fact that you know to yourself. You always have to go and push her to talk to you about it."

She stood up from the sofa. "And what hell does that mean?"

"It means you push her too hard, Nat. You pushed her to be you. Not herself. I've kept my mouth shut up until now because I knew you had her best interest in mind, but I'm not going to be quiet now because I think it's gone way too far."

"Well, I didn't realize being me was so horrible." She said to him. "If I'm so bad, why did you even marry me?"

"Don't put words in my mouth. You're not horrible and I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't change it for the world, but Joey is different than you. You know she is."

"I know she's different from me. I'm not stupid to that fact." She replied. "And if you thought I was doing such a horrible job with her. You could have said something to me."

"And get one of those looks from you? No thanks. I just wished we had encouraged her to pursue the things she loved."

"So you think I did do a horrible job with her?" She asked him. "What kind of look would I have given you?"

"One that would have set me on fire if I was standing too close." John laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I'm putting the blame on you, but I'm a man. I stood beside you and I agreed that pushing her into all those things, the cheerleading and clubs and college prep courses, would help bring her out of the depression she was in. But now I see we may have pushed her into the wrong type of activities and I really don't want to admit I'm wrong. You know I hate that."

"Well you know, if I did such a horrible job with her, then maybe you should just raise Emma by yourself and not with a screw up parent like me." She said storming off upstairs.

"Baby, come on. Damn, I was trying to apologize to you."

She stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked at him. "Yeah but your apology made me feel like crap. This whole conversation has made me feel like that. So, congratulations. You just became the best parent Emma could have and I'm just an afterthought that might not screw her up."

"You're a wonderful mom." John joined her on the stairs. "I think I'm just scared that we both have screwed up with Joey and maybe she's not as happy as we thought she was all this time."

"I don't thing we screwed up with her. She's happy. She's just having doubts right now." She said with a sigh.

"I wish I could brush it off as jitters. You're a great person. Natalie. You always have high hopes in every situation, but I'm scared there's something we're not seeing." John put his arms around her waist. "The good news is ... we still have time to fix it."

"I don't think there's anything to fix." She said to him. "But you seem closer to her than I am. So why don't you go talk to her?"

"Don't do that, Natalie."

"Do what?"

"Take things to the extreme like you tend to do. You know that Joey is very close to you. Much closer than she is with me, but she really doesn't want to disappoint you. She looks up to you. That's the only reason she came to me and she only comes to me with things that she thinks will upset you if she told you. That's all it is. Please don't act like I'm saying I'm better than you. It's not it at all."

She sighed. "But that is what you're saying. She talks to you about the important things. The things that matter and all I get is what she thinks will make me happy." She replied. "So, go talk to her and maybe she will open up to you about her true feelings. Because I want her to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Really, Natalie? Who did she come to when she first met Wade? Who did she tell when she realized she might be in love? Not me."

"That's what I mean. Those are happy things. Meeting the guy. Realizing you're in love with him. Those are happy things."

"You're doing it, Natalie. Right now you're doing it."

"Doing what exactly? Telling the truth."

"The truth as you want it to be. You know what she needs and it needs to come from you. But you're right it wouldn't be the happiest of conversations and you always slink away from unpleasant ... well unpleasant anything."

"Really? That's what you truly think I do?"

"You know that's what you do."

"God, you really think I'm a horrible person. I really can't do anything right with this can I? I screwed up with Joey. I slink away from anything unpleasant. Was this what you wanted today? To make me feel like I'm the worst person, worst mother in the world. Because if it was, then you succeeded." She looked at him. "Congratulations." She walking upstairs to the bedroom.

John followed her. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm trying to have a ..." John ran his hands over his head in frustration. "Ugh! I can't ... Natalie just go upstairs and talk to your sister. Tell her that you will be proud of her no matter what she does in her life." he pulled something out of his back pocket. "Why don't you start with this." He placed a art school brochure in her hand. "I found that in the potato bin. Like someone was looking at it and wanted to hide it before someone saw it." he then walked out of the room and out of the house.

She looked at the brochure and sat down on the bed. This wasn't how things were suppose to go. She sat there and let the tears fall as she did. She didn't know what to do now. Was she really being a horrible person?

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Joey sat in her car across the street from the outdoor store. She had taken a right turn so Natalie would think she was heading to meet Wade. And she was supposed to, but seeing Randy again had stirred something up inside of her. She saw Randy walked out of the store and to his truck. She sighed as she watched. She wondered if he saw her sitting there. Her question was answered when she saw his truck heading to the place where she was parked.

He got out of the truck and tapped on her window and she rolled it down. "So you're a stalker now?"

"No." She replied. "I don't know why I'm here really."

"I think you do." Randy opened the door then stood against her car with his arms crossed. He nodded. "You know I don't bite."

"I know that." She said as she got out of her car. "But I really shouldn't be here."

"You mean you shouldn't be seen with me."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't." She replied.

"Let's fix that. Let's go inside." Randy walked ahead of her and she followed for an unknown reason. They walked into the building and sat down at a table. "So, where are you suppose to be instead of being here?"

Randy chose one in the far back corner that had narrow partition walls around it for decoration and for privacy for the people who came in to use the free wi-fi.

"You know who I'm supposed to be with Randy."

"You mean who your sister and John want you to be with?"

She picked at the burger in front of her. Natalie didn't like it when she ate at fast food places. "You've never been a small talk type of person, so why don't you just tell me what you would have if my sister hadn't been there earlier."

"fine. Maybe I would have said that walking out that day was the hardest thing I ever did, but not calling you ... that's was painful."

"You could have called. Maybe things would have been different."

"Yeah, and I could have answered your calls. You know I must say I was heartbroken when you stopped trying."

She sighed. "Maybe I didn't' think there was a reason to continue. You not answering made me think that you were really done."

"I guess I was sure you would show up again, I figured you would show up at my doorstep just to tell me off the minute you turned eighteen." He laughed. "Guess that makes me the dumbass here."

"You weren't. I just changed over the last few years."

"When I first saw you today, I told myself that the girl I met was just a phase you were going through because you were confused after you're parents died and that this is who you always were." He touched her hand. "And I could have convinced myself if I didn't see something different in your eyes."

"What do you mean my eyes?" She asked. "They are as they have always been."

"No. no they're not." he moved to sit beside her on the small booth she sat on. He cupped her face. "That spark, it's been extinguished." he kissed her then.

She kissed him back for a few minutes before she pulled away. "I'm engaged. I'm getting married."

"We'll see." Randy grinned that menacing smile and pulled her closer with a little force and he kissed her again with more passion, moving his tongue to touch hers. Joey enjoyed it and felt guilty. She shoved him away and delivered a hard slap to his cheek.

She stared wide eyed, speechless, than she kissed him one more time, grabbed her purse and walked out. She hurried to her car and got in and drove away. She knew she couldn't go see Wade now. She called him and told him that Natalie called her and wanted her to stop by. She told him she would come over after she talked to Natalie. Which was true, but her sister hadn't called, she had sent a text.

Joey didn't see Natalie when she got home so she went up to her room and went into the bathroom. She stripped her clothes off and got into the shower, sure someone would smell Randy's cologne on her. She could still smell him, her lips still tingled from his kiss.

She got dressed after her shower and headed to find Natalie. She walked into the nursery and saw that Emma was playing quietly in the crib and Natalie was sitting in the rocker by the window. "What's wrong, sissy? You look like you've been crying."

Natalie nodded. "John and I got into this big fight. And he left."

Joey ran to her side. "I'm sorry, is everything okay?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I'm sure it will be. You guys are so in love. It's just a fight. All couples fight."

"Yeah but this fight got really intense."

"Aren't you the one who tells me that love is stronger than anything. You know he'll be back."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be." She said getting the brochure from her side. "I think this is yours." She said handing it to Joey.

Joey stood and looked at her feet. "It's nothing. Just something one of my teachers gave me."

"You could have showed it to me." Natalie said to her. "If it's something you wanted."

"I don't." but she gazed away as she said it. "I'm already enrolled. I'm going to be a social worker."

"Is that what you want?" Natalie asked. "Is being a social worker what you really want to do?" Natalie looked at her. "Not what I want you to do or what Wade wants. What you want."

"Natalie you always said that art was a hobby, not a profession and you were right."

Natalie sighed and looked at her sister. "Maybe I was wrong." She said. "Joey, I just want you to be happy. Your profession should make you happy."

"Natalie, what are you getting at?"

"That you should do what makes you happy. If you really want to go to art school, I don't think it's too late."

"I don't know what I want anymore." Joey went to the crib and picked up her niece. She sat on the floor with her and began to help her play with the soft blocks that she liked.

Natalie sighed and got up and sat down by them. "Why didn't you say something to me? I know you were having doubts about Wade. But I didn't realize you were having doubts about everything else." She sighed. "I guess John was right."

"Natalie, I love you and really hate it when you look at me with disappointment." Joey wrapped a tiny curl of Emma's around her finger. "And I don't think it's that bad. I did really well in school and Wade's a great guy."

"But it's not what you want is it?" Natalie asked. "I really did screw up with you. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I just thought I was helping you instead I was hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me. You just steered me in the right direction. Besides Nat, all we did was fight before."

"I steered you in the direction I wanted." Natalie replied. "John was right. I didn't listen. I pushed you into things you didn't want to do. I turned you into another me."

"I love you Natalie. I guess I thought I was doing the right things. The things Mom would have approved of."

"Mom would have just wanted you to be yourself. I doubt she wanted another me. No one wants another me."

"You know I think that is the only thing I don't like about you. I think it's the one thing about you no body likes."

"And what would that be?"

"you put yourself down. See it's better if I'm just quiet and sweet because if I talk like me, you, especially you get defensive or you take it seriously and personally. I'm like dad, okay. I can't help it. You and mom were the sweet and quiet ones. Me and dad, we're the smart asses. And it's really getting hard biting my tongue when people in this house just leave doors wide open for me to be a smart ass." Joey laughed.

Natalie laughed a little bit. "Joey, I just want you to be yourself. No matter who that is. You should be yourself."

"Alright, but just remember, you asked for it." Joey felt like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "And remember, not everything is a personal hit against you. You need to remember that with John. You really do make fights out of things that should have never been an issue."

"Joey, you should be you just like I'm me. I can't change the way I am."

"Oh, I know how you are sis and I'm not as much like you as you think, but you did guide me into the right directions. I had a lot of fun doing the things I did in school. I don't regret anything, except."

"Except what?" Natalie asked.

"This." Joey said tugging on her hair. "I can't take this much longer."

"Take what much longer?"

"This style. It's not me and it's not comfortable. I don't know how you live like this. The pantyhose is strangling me." Joey joked with her sister.

Natalie laughed. "Then you should change it"

"What do you think Wade would say about pink highlights?"

"I doubt he will like it. But if he loves you , then he will accept you for the real you."

"He'll flip." Joey laughed. "but you know I think Wade needs to loosen up a bit. He worries so much about what people think."

"Yeah I'm sure he does." Natalie laughed. "Just remember one thing you have to be you and he has to be him. And if you're going to have a marriage, you have to find a way to make the two compliment each other."

"I'm not worried about me and Wade. I just want you and me to be okay. Think of it this way, we did the parent/child act while we had to and now its time for us to be sisters again. I'm eighteen now, Nat. And you did a good job. You got me here and I don't think I would have even graduated the way I was going after mom and dad died."

"I think you would have." Natalie replied. "And don't worry, we will be okay."

"Good, I'm going out for a while." she got up and just happened to glance out the window. "Um - Nat, don't be mad, but you might want to look outside and see what your husband has done." Natalie joined her at the window.

Natalie couldn't believe it. John was standing outside the house, pointing and looking at different parts of it and discussing something with of all people, Randy. Natalie went down stairs and jerked the door open. She stood with her arms folded on the doorstep. John walked over to her.

"John what are you doing?"

"Well, we need the house painted and Randy does odd jobs really cheap."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. look, I know what you're going to say, but I say this is a way for us to set things right."

"Now you're just being insane. Maybe I should have you committed."

"Just hear me out. I figured if Randy's around, Joey will talk to him and if it was ever meant to be, it will be. If she's meant to marry Wade, then Randy's presence won't make a damn to her. This way we know without a doubt that she is truly happy."

Natalie looked at John and then Randy. "Alright, I guess. We can see how it goes."

Joey walked outside. John looked at his wife then at his sister in law.

"Joey, you remember Randy? I ran into him in town and I decided to hire him to paint the house. So, good news, you're off the hook this weekend." John had asked Joey to help with the chore a few weeks before.

"You hired Randy."

"He sure did." Randy said with a big grin.

"Well, since I'm paying ..." She smirked remembering she had chose that as something to do for John and Natalie's anniversary. "You're fired."

She walked away, leaving Randy with an unexpected smile on his lips. "There's that spark."

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

John walked into the house after Randy left. He figured it was time to talk to Natalie about the fight from earlier. Joey had gone to see Wade and he knew she would be gone a little while. He walked upstairs and found Natalie in the nursery with Emma.

"Randy left. But I told him to come back tomorrow and get to work. I know Joey fired him but I think he's the right person for the job."

"Great." She said as she finished changing Emma. She picked her up and turned to face her husband.

"So, you're not going to talk to me the rest of the night?"

"We are talking." She replied as she put Emma in the crib.

"No, this isn't talking. This is what you do when you don't want to talk but you just have to be polite, you can't help yourself." He put his hands on her hips. "But that's okay. I don't need you to talk to me for what I want to do to you right now." he nibbled on her ear where he knew it would tickle her.

She laughed when he did. "John, we do need to talk about things."

"What's to talk about. I'm an ass and I'm sorry, there we talked about it." he said in between kisses.

She laughed a little bit. "So, you're going to take the blame when you were right?"

"I'm never right." he turned her to face him. "Didn't we figure that out a long time ago."

"But you were right. Joey wasn't happy. She was doing what she thought was easier. To not get that disappointed look from me."

"Joey's fine." John told her. "Look at how she acted when Randy was here. She's a strong young woman. I think I over reacted. I don't think she would spend her life doing something she doesn't really want to do."

"Maybe not. But now she doesn't have to worry about. She and I talked. I told her I wanted her to be herself and to do what she wanted to do."

"Great." he kissed her and started to unbutton her blouse, then he pulled away. "Wait, what kind of crazy thing is she going to do?"

"I think she's going to change her appearance." Natalie replied.

"Oh man, black hair again. Maybe we put my big foot in our mouths." he chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for Baron von Wade."

"Baron Von Wade?" She said to him. "Did you just think that up?"

"Ya, I think it may just be his new nick name."

"Yeah. I don't think it's going to go over too well." She laughed.

"He's supposed to love her - not her appearance. I guess the truth will come out soon. I'm kind of glad this is all happening before the wedding."

Yeah." She replied. "I told her that if Wade loved her, then he would love her as herself no matter how she was." She said looking at him. "I mean you love me and I'm crazy. And I make you miserable. Not all of the time. but some of the time."

"Oh, that's a low blow." John picked her up, glanced at the crib and saw that Emma was sleeping, then he took her to their room and tossed her on the bed.

"Okay, oww." She said kiddingly. "I was trying to apologize. In my own weird way. For how I was earlier"

"I'm sorry too. Forgive me."

She looked at him. "Always. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Then this fight is over." she smiled and pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Now come here, you."

She laughed. "That was so cheesy."

"Yeah but you like me like that. You love my goofiness." He smiled.

She smiled and move closer to him and kissed him. "Yes, I do. Now, I think it's time for a little making up since Joey is out of the house and Emma is sleeping." She smiled and kissed him again. Their clothes were soon gone and they were lost in each other.

Joey thought she would be nervous walking into Wade's new apartment with the small potted plant she had bought him for a house warming gift, but she wasn't. Natalie and John were expecting her to dye her hair black again, but she decided on something completely new. She was heading to a new stage in her life and she felt more alive and more herself than ever, so she decided to put a touch of fire in her blond locks.

She took a breath as she rang the bell. She couldn't wait to know what Wade thought. The door opened and Wade stood there looking at her.

His eyes closed and opened again and he seemed to have lost his accent for a moment. "What the -"

"Hey baby." she kissed his cheek and walked inside. "I brought this little plant for the living room." She tried to stay busy and started unpacking boxes in the kitchen and putting his things away. She loved the short leather skirt and the high boots, but she wasn't so sure he did.

He looked at her. "What did you do to your hair? And what are you wearing?"

"Oh, get off it Wade, it's just highlights." she mouthed. "Didn't you buy any groceries? What were you planning on eating tonight." She wasn't getting an inspiring vibe from her fiancé, and she began to wonder just what he really loved about her.

He looked at her. "What is going on? You weren't like this earlier?"

"I needed a little change. Wade, sometimes a woman needs to freshen up her look. It helps the spirit." Joey laughed it off. "Are you saying you don't like it?"

"It's a little extreme don't you think?"

"No. Actually, I think its a subtle change. What I wore when I first came to this town was extreme."

"Joey, this just isn't you. couldn't you have made a subtle change? This is too much Joey." He added.

Joey received a text and took her phone out of her purse and opened the message and a song began to play. 'I won't forget you baby, even though I should.' There was nothing else in the message and she tried not to show her shock that Randy still had her number, but she couldn't show a smile. she shut it off and threw it back in her purse.

"Who was that?" Wade asked.

"Lacy." she lied. "She finally found a song she wanted and she sent it to me."

"Alright." He said to her. He studied her. "So, is this new style something you're trying out or is it permanent? I would like to know before we go to England."

"I don't see why it should matter."

"It matters because my parents are very conservative. And if this is permanent, I have to have something to tell them. As to why my fiancée is or has changed her look from the pictures I have sent them."

"My appearance doesn't dictate who I am. You know, Wade, you're not going to have to worry about coming up with something to excuse me to your parents."

"What does that mean exactly?" He asked her.

"You're a smart guy, in fact, you've bragged repeatedly about how much smarter you are than us Americans. Why don't you figure it out." Joey snatched her purse from the counter and headed towards the door.

He walked quickly to catch. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face. "Joey, I love you. I just don't understand this change. Make me understand. Please."

"I'm threw Wade." she snarled. "I done explaining myself to you, to everyone. I'm doing what I want. And obviously you can't handle it."

"I never said I couldn't handle this. I'm merely trying to understand." He said sweetly. "If you like this, then okay."

"Wade, I have a confession to make."

"Alright and what would this be?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you about myself. there's a big part of me that I've been hiding."

"A part you're been hiding? Okay, what part would that be?"

"I'm different. I like to paint, I like to write and I like to be creative and sometimes that creativity overflows to my appearance."

"You've been hiding that you're creative? Why would you hide it?" He asked. "I mean I'm not creative but that wouldn't mean I would be against anything creative."

"You just were." she pulled out of his grasp. "Let's just call this a night Wade. Good night."

He couldn't stop her from leaving and he wondered what exactly caused the change in her. He picked up the phone and dialed John and Natalie's home number. Maybe they knew what was going on. He was determined to find out.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Joey stormed down the stairs and Wade didn't bother to come after her which was confirmed when she glanced back just in time to see him shut his apartment door. She wondered if this was the finality of their relationship. She got into her car and just drove. She needed to clear her head a little bit. She knew Wade was conservative but he could have support her. And she didn't feel she had really executed a drastic change, just some red highlights in her blonde hair. Red was a natural color. She could have just as easily gone with blue or purple, but she had kept Wade in mind when she chose the color.

She pulled into the park that was not that far from the house. She got out and walked to the gazebo that was by the pond in the middle of the park. She looked out at it as she stood there. Even though Wade reacted the way he did, she still hoped he would come around and realize it was just a little change. She heard footsteps behind her. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She was whipped around and set of lips pressed hard on hers. instinctively she struck out with all the power she could gather. She looked at the person after she had.

"Damn, girl. You got a hell of a punch." Randy said to her.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do follow me?"

Randy tipped back his nose and pinched the bridge to try and stopped the flow of blood. "I wanted to talk with no one around and no place to be."

"Stop it, Randy. Just stop it. You walked away, remember, so why don't you just keep on going?"

"Can you really say you're happy with what's his name?" He asked her.

Joey turned her back to him and began to laugh. "You really want to know what will make me happy?"

"Yeah I do."

"I would be happy if you would just crawl back in that hole you slithered out of. Then I would be okay. I wouldn't be debating my life."

He looked at her. "So, I made you question things with what's his name huh?" He smirked at her.

"It's not funny." but she had trouble keeping her lips from curling. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist again and rested his chin in the crook of her shoulder.

"You aren't happy with him. So, why kid yourself to make everyone else happy?" He said softly.

"I didn't know it." she sighed then she twisted her body and fell into his embrace. "But it's too late now."

"It can't be too late. You haven't said vows to him yet."

"It is too late. Vows or no vows, the commitment's been made. I slept with him Randy."

"So? That's not the biggest deal." He said to her. "I mean people sleep together all the time."

"You know how I've always felt about that. I told you that I wasn't going to give myself to anyone unless that man would be my first and my last. I meant it."

"Hell, girl. if you're going by that, then you're mine." he traced her breasts gently with his finger. "I may not have entered completely, but I did enter you that last day."

"We didn't' do anything Randy." Joey reminded him.

"The head was in. That counts."

"No, it doesn't." She said pulling away from him. "I'm getting married to him. The wedding is taking place soon."

"Not if I can help it." He picked her up and placed her gently in the grass. "If that's what it takes to claim you, then I'm going to fix it right now."

"NO!" She said loudly. "I won't cheat on him and I'm not doing this with you. He will be the one and only."

"Oh, Joey, you really need to know what it's like to be with someone who really loves you before you make that mistake."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Randy. I will not cheat on my fiancée." She said pulling away from him and getting up. "And I should get home before Natalie and John wonder where I am."

No matter how fast she walked, Randy matched her speed until they were breaking into a run until he caught her and slung her to the ground again. "I won't loose you again!" his bellow sounded almost panicked.

"Get off of me or you will feel what barbwire between your legs feels like." She said to him. "This isn't happening. Now get off of me."

"I could never hurt you, Joey." he kissed her forehead and rolled off of her. "But I really hate myself." he walked away.

She stood up and brushed the grass off of her. She walked back to her car and headed home. She had so much to think about and work through.

Randy stepped into the bar and took a barstool. He ordered a beer, then decided it wasn't strong enough and held up two fingers to indicated he wanted two shots of whiskey. The bartender put them in front of him. "Thanks man." He said. He slammed one of them back as he thought about the day.

"What's driving you to drinking tonight. Randy turned to see John who threw up his finger to the bartender.

"aren't you supposed to be protecting and serving." Randy asked.

"That's the police. I'm a firefighter." John replied as he took his drink from the bartender. "So, what's got you drinking?"

"Probably the same thing that makes you drink."

John laughed. "And what would that be?"

Randy signaled for two more shots and downed them both. "Why would I talk to you. I blame you for this shit."

"How is this my fault exactly?"

"You wouldn't listen. You refused to try and understand. I should have told you to go to hell, you and your wife."

John sighed. "We should have listened. But we wanted to do what was best for Joey."

"Best for Joey?" he snorted a laugh. "That's a great comfort, Johnnie boy. Cheers." Randy tapped John's beer with his shot glass, downed it and went to find a dance partner to help him forget.

John grabbed his beer and headed back to his friends. He would talk to Joey and see what her feelings were. Randy were obviously deeper than they thought.

Randy found a tall brunette but couldn't focus on the dance. He glared at John for a moment, then discontinued his flirtatious moves without excuse. He went to the table John had just sat down at and sat beside him. "How do I fix this?"

John sighed. "Well for one, you come to the house and get to painting it. Joey will be there with Natalie and Emma. See where things go. There is time before the wedding."

"I'm so stupid. I really thought that she would be available when she graduated." his speech slurred. "But you got it good man, she's marrying a prince. You're all set." he put his arm around John's shoulders. "Hell, you'll never have to work again after she says I do."

"You're wrong." John said to him. "We didn't know Wade was royalty when they started dating. And her marrying has nothing to do with me and Natalie. We wont be getting anything from him."

"I can't give her what he can. Maybe I should just back off." He searched his pocket until he found his keys. "I'm letting her go. See ya around, Johnnie boy." he tripped and stumbled as he headed for the door and John knew he was too intoxicated to drive.

John looked at his fellow firefighters. "I'm going to drive him home. Well to my house." They nodded and he got up. He caught up with Randy. "Give me your keys and I will drive you home. And you shouldn't give up if you really love her."

"Leave me alone." Randy pushed him away. "I'm not dru- dru - drunk."

"Yes, you are." John said grabbing his keys. "Now get in the truck and I will drive you home. I won't have you getting into an accident and killing some innocent person or yourself."

"Who the hell gives a damn if I die or not." he argued, shoving John again, leaving John no choice but to knock him out, throw him over his shoulders and carry him to his truck where he dumped him into the bed.

Once he was in, John got into the driver side and headed toward the house. Ten minutes later, he pulled into the driveway. He saw that Natalie was upstairs in the nursery. He sighed and got out of the truck. He peeked at Randy and then sighed. He opened the tailgate and pulled him by his ankle to the edge so he could again carry him over his shoulder. He took him inside, went up the stairs and dumped him on the guest room bed before going to see his wife.

"Hey, how was the night with the guys?" Natalie asked when he walked into the nursery where she was rocking Emma to sleep.

"Interesting." he kissed her cheek. "An apartment fire, two kids with fireworks set their living room on fire and a drunk painter in our guest room."

"You were at a fire on your night off?" She asked him. "And who's in our guest room?"

"Sorrieli started throwing up all over the place, then Tucker. They were short handed so I went to help. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to call."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're home and safe." She said to him. "Now who's in our guest room?"

"Just an old friend. I couldn't let him drive home." he didn't want Natalie to worry and was sure Randy would wake and be gone before they were the next morning.

"Oh okay. Did you make sure there was a blanket in there. It might get cold tonight. And did you make sure the light was on in the bathroom in case? I would hate for him to get hurt trying to get to the bathroom." She said as she rocked Emma who was asleep. "And you should make sure there is a glass of water and some aspirin there in case he has a hang over or something."

"Don't worry about it, Nat, I'll take care of it. She's asleep. I'm going to take care of the guest and I'll meet you in the bedroom. I'm feeling really lucky tonight." he grinned menacingly.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as he walked out. She got up slowly as to not wake Emma and gently put her in the crib. She then headed toward the bedroom. She wondered which friend of John's was in the guest room but she figured the guy was passed out. So why bother him. She walked in to the bedroom and waited for John to come in.

Randy awoke when he rolled and fell off the bed. "Shit." he rubbed his head. He looked around and didn't recognize where he was. He wondered how he got there.

Joey heard a noise in the hallway so she went out to investigate, thinking the baby may have fallen from her crib again, but she didn't hear any crying and it worried her. Emma had just started to pull herself up and sometimes she pulled herself too far.

She walked out into the hall and didn't see Natalie who usually came rushing out the moment any noise was heard. Natalie's maternal instincts were so tuned in that Joey thought herself silly for thinking it was Emma. She wondered if she would be as good a mom with her children. She heard giggling coming from Natalie and Johns room and knew that was what the noise must have been. She smiled and headed back to her room.

Randy opened the door to the hallway and walked out. He looked around the hallway and tried to figure out where he was. His stomach felt queasy and his throat burned. He began to open doors looking for a bathroom with one hand over his mouth. He opened the door to the room nearest to his and saw the crib in it. He shut the door and headed to the next one.

he heard love making coming from the one at the end of the halls, so he avoided it and headed to the one on the opposite end. He found a bathroom and fell to his knees to purge the poison from his body.

Joey felt her head begin to throb. Stress had always given her bad headaches, so she went to her vanity table and got the prescription that her doctor had given her a long time ago. She hated to take them because they made her feel like she wasn't in control of her own body, but when the pain was intense, it was a much better feeling to have.

She walked into the bathroom to get a glass of water. She had just got it when the bathroom door opened. She swallowed the pill but the pain was so intense that she fainted before she could focus on who was coming in.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

The room spinned a little bit when Randy walked in the door of the bathroom. He saw Joey lying on the floor of the bathroom. He blinked for a moment, wondering how she got on his bathroom floor, then he remembered, he wasn't in his house.

He looked around trying to gain his composure. He bent down and picked her up off the floor. He steady himself against the sink in the bathroom. Randy had trouble keeping his balance, but luckily he didn't feel like vomiting anymore. He stumbled as he tried to carry Joey someplace more comfortable. her room was the first one he came to so, he laid her on the bed.

Once he had placed her on it, he laid down too. He didn't have the mind set to go to another room. He moved closer to her and pulled her to him. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He felt her kiss him back as the kiss turned passionate.

Joey awoke to Randy's kiss. even with her eyes closed she knew it was kiss lips on hers. His kiss was so different and sent chills up and down her body. She knew it was a dream and it was okay to kiss him back. Dreams couldn't hurt anybody.

She surrender herself to the dream and to him. She felt his hands on her as they continued to kiss. She felt her shirt come up as she felt his hands on every inch of her skin. Her hands went to his shirt and she pulled at it until it was gone as hers was. The rest of their clothes followed and there was nothing keeping him from her.

The touch of her fingertips as they grazed his nipples drove him insane, so much so that he had to take her hands and hold them to the mattress. His kisses became harder as the passion between them grew. He moved closer to her and slid inside her before she could react. Joey clung to him the moment he released his grip on her wrists. They switched positions so effortlessly, seemingly fighting for control of their love making.

He found the place that drove her off the edge, a place she didn't know she had causing her to shove him and he landed on the floor. She peeked over the edge and giggled. "Come here." he grinned and pulled her down on top of him. "Are you trying to kill me?" he teased.

"I think you can handle it." she kissed his lips. She couldn't imagine being with Wade this way. Even his love making was routine and proper.

As they became lost in the passion once again, their moans filled the room. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her as they both came together. She screamed out.

"Shhh." he laughed, but he honestly didn't care if whoever was in the house heard them. He attempted to get to his feet and help her back into bed, but instead she pushed him against he wall, then jumped into his arms. He turned her, propped her up against the wall and continued moving himself in and out of her.

Their heated moment took them from place to place in the room. They were wild and uncontrolled. Things crashed and they moaned and laughed. Randy placed her on her feet, but she wasn't ready for him to release her. She flung her body at him and he embraced her as they crashed through her balcony doors and they landed outside with a thud. Randy heard the squeaking and felt the foundation beneath them drop slightly.

"Oh, shit!" he yelled and rolled her to safety back inside the room. They both laid on their stomachs and watched as the platform fell to the ground, with the awfullest clatter. She spit out a laugh that made her lips vibrate. "Girl, we have to set some boundaries."

Natalie and John both heard the crash and Emma crying. Natalie looked at her husband. "I'll get Emma, you see what the heck caused that noise."

John ran into Joey's room. "Oh - geeze." he turned away and placed a hand over his eyes.

Joey couldn't stop laughing. "John, this is my dream. You can't be here. Go back to Nat's where you belong."

He looked at her and Randy and heard footsteps behind him. "John, what happened?" Natalie asked when she walked in with Emma in her arms.

"Now it's a party?" Joey exclaimed. "Nat! seriously? I just want to have some fun. Can we have my birthday party later?"

"Joey? What the hell are you talking about?" Randy touched her. She was laughing so hysterically and saying such crazy things that it scared him even though he was half lit himself.

Then she began to cry. "I'm so tired, Randy. I'm so tired."

"She must have taken one of those pills. John take Emma please." She put Emma in John's arms and rushed to her sister's side. "Come on, sweetie. You need to go to sleep."

Joey clung to her sister and sobbed. "I was having a wonderful dream, Nat, then everything went wrong. I just want to have a good time. Is that wrong?"

Natalie helped Joey up and looked at Randy and John. "John, take Emma back to the nursery please. Randy, why don't you get some clothes on and head to the guest room by Emma's room. John will show you. I think you need some sleep too."

"What's wrong?" his words still slurred and he tripped easily. but he didn't want to leave, not when something was wrong with Joey.

"She'll be fine, Randy." John assured him. "She's on a anti-depression pill and she must have taken the old migraine meds. They don't mix well with it."

"I want to be here for her." Randy argued.

"Randy, you're drunk. You can't help yourself." Natalie tried to reason as nicely as she could, but she was really worried about her sister. "Please just go rest. She will be out in a little bit too. I promise you she will be fine. You have to take care of yourself too. And you're in no condition right now to take care of you or her. Let me handle this please."

"This happened before?" Randy tripped again and fell to the floor.

"Yes, it has." Natalie replied as she put Joey in the bed. "So will you please go rest and let me handle this right now. You need to take care of yourself and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Randy, please." John couldn't help him to his feet with Emma in his arms. "You're upsetting Emma."

Randy looked from Joey and Natalie and to John and Emma while still trying to gain his composure. He knew he was over his limit where alcohol was concerned so he followed John out.

John walked him to the guest room. "You can sleep here." John said still calming Emma down. "Oh, and you're going to fix that balcony."

"Right." Randy said walking into the room.

"Do I need to tuck you in to make sure you stay here?" John said kiddingly.

"Are you kidding? That girl wore me out? I can't even feel my legs."

"Too much information for me and definitely too much information in front of little ears." John said to him.

"Dude, we held out a long time, you're lucky your house is still standing." Randy laughed and fell back on the bed. John through an extra blanket at him.

"Get some sleep. See you in the morning." John said shutting the door. He looked at Emma. "You're so going to convent boarding school when you get older." He laughed and walked to the nursery.

"I got her back." Randy laid with his hands behind his head. "I got her back."

Natalie sighed as she put the ice pack on Joey's head. She never took those pills and Natalie realized things must not have gone that good at Wade's and it had stressed Joey out. She fell asleep unusually quick and seemed relaxed. Natalie put a glass of water by the bed and some other things for her when she woke up. Tomorrow they would have a lot to talk about. Once Joey was taken care, Natalie headed to check on Randy. She wanted to make sure he was okay too.

"Hey, Nat. Or should I call you sis?" Randy looked like he was almost asleep when she walked in.

"Nat is fine. And until you put a ring on it, you can't call me sis." She said walking in. "I wanted to check and make sure you weren't hurt or anything."

He rubbed his head and saw he had a little bit of blood on his forehead. "I'll live." he laughed again. "I'm just happy she's mine again. Do you know what it's like to live feeling like part of yourself is missing, Natalie? I do. And do you know what it was?" she shook her head. "It was my heart."

She sighed and walked over to him. She checked the cut on his head. "Okay, that cut is not that serious but I do need to put something on it." She said to him.

"It's fine. I don't feel it." he smiled and talked sleepily. "I love your sister, I love her so much, I'm numb." he closed his eyes and slumber took him.

She finished putting the band aid on his cut and left the room. This was so much more complicated than they realized. She walked to the nursery and saw that Emma was back to sleep. She shut the door and walked into the master bedroom.

"You know it's going to cost to fix that balcony." She said to John when she walked in.

"To be fair, we knew the metal was rusted and was bound to go anytime. Isn't that why we forbade Joey to go out on it."

"Yes." She said walking over to the bed. "This is all so complicated. And not just the balcony. It's everything."

"I really didn't think this would happen when I brought him home, but I have no idea where the guy lives."

"I know you didn't think this would happen." She said to him. "I know you better than that. But you could have told me it was Randy in the guest room. I don't have a problem with the fact that you help him when he was too drunk. But you should have told me. Anyway not the point. Randy thinks this gets him Joey back. And odds are good, Joey will only think it was a dream. So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know if Randy will even remember in the morning." John sighed. "Maybe it's best if we leave it that way, if neither remember that is." he held her close to him. "I don't think I've ever heard Joey laugh so much before." He laughed. "Damn, maybe we should get wild. It sounded like fun."

"Are you saying we don't have fun?" She asked him.

"Oh, baby we have fun every night. I was just joking. Honestly I don't think we could afford to make love the way those two do." he laughed.

"Well if we do decide to try that, we should definitely make sure our balcony isn't falling apart."

"Deal." he found it hilarious when he knew they both should be furious. "What do you think they were doing when it fell?"

"I think it's obvious what they were doing when it fell."

Joey slipped from her bed, her head still foggy. She tiptoed down the hall still unclothed until she reached the guest room. she opened the door. Randy looked up and watched her silently as she came to the bed and laid down. She turned her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, held the hand that held her and was back asleep.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Randy stretched and opened his eyes to stare at a strange ceiling. He rolled over and touched the bed beside him. No one was there. "I have to stop drinking." He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was an intense dream, one he knew he wouldn't soon forget.

He looked around and realized he wasn't home. He slowly got out of bed and headed out into the hallway. He started downstairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning." John offered him a cup of coffee, then diverted his eyes for an odd reason. "Sleep okay?"

"not sure." Randy sat down at the table and held his head.

"Do you remember drinking at the bar and me taking your keys?" John asked him. He wanted to know how much he remembered.

"Vaguely, I've been here all night?"

"Yes. I brought you here after we left the bar and put you in the guest room." John replied as Natalie walked in with Emma.

"Well, Randy, nice to see you awake and I hope sober."

Joey walked in wearing a jersey style tee shirt and short shorts that could barely be seen beneath it. She glanced at Randy as she got herself a glass from the cupboard. "I guess you're planning to leech breakfast every morning until you're done painting, huh?" she seemed irritated for a strange reason and she looked like she'd had a rough night herself. "Geeze, the sun's barely up." she complained about his presence.

"Joey, please try to be polite." Natalie asked. "Randy is going us a favor. Did you all want some breakfast?"

"I am starving." Randy agreed, but Joey made him feel very unwelcome. "if I'm not in your way." He couldn't look at Joey, not the way she glared and he definitely didn't want to stare at the love bites Wade had so obviously left on her neck the night before.

"You are not in the way and you're more than welcome to eat with us. Now, I'm going to get cook." She said putting Emma in the high chair.

"Excuse me, Princess." Randy snapped when Joey had bumped him while setting the table.

"Randy, why don't we step outside for a while and I'll show you those problem areas I was telling you about." John said. Randy nodded and headed outside with him.

Natalie looked at Joey once they left. "You know, he's a guest and you should be polite. No matter what's going on." She said to her. "But I'm not lecturing."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful to you, Nat." she sighed and sat at the table, "Can we talk?"

"Of course we can talk." Natalie said. "Let's talk while I cook."

Joey took eggs from the fridge and started cracking them in a large bowl while Natalie mixed pancake batter. "You're probably going to think I'm nuts."

"I doubt that. So, what's going on?"

"Well, I love Wade."

"Well, I would think so. You are marrying him."

"And .. I think I might still have a little crush on Randy."

"Oh ." Natalie said as she pour the batter on the griddle.

"This is so absurd, I can't believe I'm telling you this" she raised her eyes to the ceiling and smiled. "But I had a really, really erotic dream about Randy last night."

"I see." Natalie said with relief. Joey thought it was a dream. "Well you know those are normal. I've had them before."

"I know he's helping you guys out, but sis, I can't be nice." she gave her sister serious gaze. "it took me a really long time to get over him and if I'm nice ... Look, I know if I'm mean to him, he's going to be an ass back and eventually, this feeling will go away. Man, how can I be completely in love with someone if I can still have feelings for Randy? If it was true love wouldn't I be blind when it comes to every other man, but Wade?"

"Usually that's how it is. But first love is powerful." Natalie said as she made Emma some of her baby cereal. "And I'm not sure first love ever goes away. You love Wade right? And you want to marry him right?"

"I was sure, but after prom - now I'm not positive I'll be happy with him."

"What happened at prom to make you think you're not happy with him?"

"It wasn't really prom, it's just everything after that. I never noticed it before, but he's kind of a snob and without our school activities, we really don't have that much in common."

"And you think you won't be a good couple?"

"I don't know, but he did do something that was completely unexpected and sweet."

"And what was that?"

"Last week, when I went to the lab for that fertility test, Wade took one himself because he said he wanted me to be more comfortable."

"That was nice of him. Those tests aren't the most comfortable. I remember when John and I took them." She laughed. "But anyway, that was nice of him. Did you get the results of the tests?"

"Inconclusive, we have another appointment next month." Joey sighed. "I hate those things already and they said it would be more evasive on both our parts. What if we both have issues?"

"Then you deal with that. But I don't think you will have any issues. Just because mom and I had issues. We both had different issues." Natalie replied.

"Oh, I don't think that way. Honestly, I would rather just sit back and let fate control that part of my life. Wade says it's his family who is insisting, well his mother. But I'm still mad at him. He's the only one who could have told them that you and mom had problems."

"Well, it's not a secret about me anyway." Natalie replied. "Sometimes it's hard to break away from family traditions. And from what your family wants and expects."

"That, I know too well." she hugged her sister. "That's why I'm trying to be understanding with Wade, I guess."

"I know you do know and it's good you're understanding Wade." Natalie replied as she put the pancakes on a plate. "Joey, the thing with life and who you choose to spend your life with, are your decisions. You should look at your husband or future husband and see the future. If you can see yourself having children together. Building a life together. And your heart feels everything you feel, then you know it's right."

"honestly, I don't know right now and you're going to hate me for the thoughts I've had this morning, but after the dream last night, I thought about going on a date with Randy, just to see how it would be."

Natalie looked at her. "Do you want my opinion on that? And it's just my opinion. Ultimately the decision is yours."

"That's why I'm telling you. I really need your advice. I've always needed it."

"I honestly don't know if you going out with Randy is a good idea." She replied. "Ask yourself why you want to go out with him? Is it because of the dream? Or something else?"

"It was an amazing dream and something I really don't think could happen with Wade. Randy just ugh! He gets under my skin. He drives me insane and I can't shake the way he makes me feel when we just accidentally touch."

Natalie sighed. She knew this was going to be complicated. "Joey, you can't base a relationship on heat or passion. Granted they do make things good. But you should build a fountain on respect and love. Heat and passion are just amazing additions to the respect and love."

"I know. Nat I know you are still getting used to me being an adult and you probably don't want to hear this, but I want him. I don't know if I want to be with him, I'm pretty sure I don't want to marry him, but I want him."

"And is he worth risking everything you have with Wade? The life you were making with him. I know you want him and you said you were sure you didn't want to marry him. So is he worth the risk to everything you have with Wade?"

"Wade doesn't have to know." Joey stared absently. Then a knock on the door halted their conversation. Natalie gave her a reprehensive glare and answered it. It was a delivery. Joey's wedding gown she ordered had finally arrived.

"Thank you." Natalie said taking it. She put it in the living room and walked back to the kitchen. She looked at her sister. "I have one more piece of advice on this. There is no such thing as never finding out. They always do. Don't ruin your life for something that probably won't work out. But it's your decision. You're an adult. Just be prepare to life with the consequences of whatever you choose."

Randy walked around the back of the house with John. Immediately, the mess that used to be a balcony caught his attention. He knelt by the wreckage. "Man, oh man. It wasn't a dream." he whispered.

John looked at him. "Randy…" He started.

"I have to talk to Joey." he got up and started inside.

John grabbed his arm stopping him. "No, you don't. Not yet anyway."

"Oh, shit. You're really going to do this again? Look, I know you and I are not that far apart in age, but that doesn't mean I don't truly love her. I am not only after one thing from Joey, not matter what you and your wife think." he growled.

"I'm not doing anything again but trying to get you to see reason." He said to him. "Do you think she remembers anything about what happened? No, she doesn't."

"You don't know she doesn't remember." Randy argued. "Come on, she woke up and saw the mess in her room. You think she didn't see the balcony missing? That alone proves she wasn't dreaming."

"Are you really so selfish that you would tell her if she doesn't remember?" John asked him. "Do you have any idea what it will do to her to know she cheated on her fiancée? Do you really want to be the cause of that? And know there is no guarantee that she will want you."

"This is the one thing that could determine rather she is with me or him and you just want me to continue to let her believe it was nothing, just some medicated hallucination." he ran his hands over his head in frustration. "What if she's pregnant, John. Hmmm. Did you think about that?"

"Randy, she's probably been with Wade every day for I don't even want to think how long. If she's pregnant, the odds are pretty slim that it's yours" John sighed. "Randy, I'm not going to let you ruin her relationship over something that never should have happened and wouldn't have if she wasn't on that medication. If you love her, let it be if she doesn't remember."

"Screw you, man." Randy stormed off, but stopped in the drive way as Wade pulled in. John stood frozen as Randy stared him down while he exited his car. Randy looked back at him and smirked.

Wade got out of the car and walked over to where John and Randy was. "John, how are you?" He asked him before looking at Randy. "And you are?"

Randy looked from John to Wade, and John could see the wheels turning through the sickening grin on his lips. He held his breath waiting on Randy's reply.

"Randy is painting the house." John said before Randy could say anything. "Joey is in the house with Natalie and Emma. You can go on in."

"Ya, man, I'm just the hired help." Randy shook his hand, giving it a hard squeeze. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about."

"Well, I hope you do a good job." Wade said. "Good help is hard to find."

"I'm the best," Randy growled. "So, you won't have to worry about John asking you to help him out." he continued to shake his hand. "Soft hands, figures." he laughed. I'm the man who was banging your girl last night by the way. he thought to himself, while still challenging him with his stare.

"Well, I hope you are." Wade replied

John looked at them both. "Wade, why don't you head in? I'm sure Joey is ready to see you."

"Thanks, John." Wade said to him before looking at Randy. "Nice to meet you, Randy was it?"

"Yeah," Randy scowled. Joey stepped outside and announced that breakfast was ready. They all headed in and to the kitchen. John hoped nothing exploded between anyone.

Randy watched as Joey kissed Wade hello, her eyes glanced at Randy guiltily as her fiancé embraced her, but she forced a smile again when Wade's eyes were again on her. Randy stood against the counter pretending to fix his plate, but still watching in envy.

"Are you wearing that, today?" Joey was wearing a short black mini skirt with a white button down silk blouse. Randy thought she looked really nice with the stiletto pumps and her hair neatly done in a French twist.

"Yes, why is something wrong?"

"Joey, my mother is flying in to meet you for the first time and I don't really want her thinking I picked you up off the street corner."

"Fine, I'll change." Joey didn't even raise her voice at him. Randy imagined how hard she would have slapped him if he had pretty much told her she looked like a prostitute, but it was the way Wade looked when she walked away that bothered him.

John leaned beside him, "One of these days, you're going to see he's not as great for her as you think. He's going to hurt her someday. I can see it in his eyes. And when he does. I'll kill him." he pushed plate away and walked out the door.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Randy brooded, but he decided his bad mood was best kept away from everyone, especially Natalie. The woman was so sweet and he came to respect her very much. She always had everyone's best interest at heart and the last thing he wanted to do was bring her any more stress. He knew he was being selfish, but his heart wouldn't let him do what everyone said was right. He wanted to go right up to Wade and blurt out about the night before. The only thing that stopped him was the possibility of Joey hating him if he did. His thought were fighting each, twirling around in his mind as he worked. it was so intense that it was throbbing as he climbed the ladder to inspect the frame damage where the balcony had once been. The double doors were wide open and he hesitated to climb, but he was sure Joey had left with Wade already so he went on with his job.

He got to where the balcony once was and looked inside the doors. He was shocked to see Joey there with her back to the doors.

But Joey wasn't gone, she was looking at herself in the floor length mirror. Randy laid his head on the floor in the door way. She was wearing a dress that reached her ankles with a tight neckline. She looked like she was choking in the frock. It looked fancy enough, with its lace over lay, but Joey didn't look like herself nor did she look comfortable. He climbed inside and walked over to her. She was so lost in thought as she smoothed out the wrinkles from her obviously borrowed dress that she didn't see him until he was right behind her. "No." he shook his head and unzipped the zipper that ran down the back. He kissed her shoulder as he pulled it away. "This just isn't you."

"It's appropriate for this wedding to Wade. And I like it. It belonged to Wade's mother and grandmother."

Randy nodded. "I thought you were changing to go and meet his mom today?"

"That's what I came up here for, then his mother called him and he knocked on the door. His mom wants to know how it fits. She'll probably set me up with a seamstress to take care of where it's loose I guess."

"Right." He replied. "So, you're really going through with this wedding?"

"Yeah," but she sounded distant, almost like she was in a daze. Randy put his arms around her waist and gently squeezed while he laid his forehead on her now bare shoulder. It felt like he was watching her die. Right before his eyes she was dying and he could do nothing but watch.

"Is that what you want?" He asked. "Or are you having second thoughts?"

"No." slowly her head moved side to side. Her eyes were big and vacant.

"You're not sure are you?" He said quietly. "What happened to that girl I use to know?"

"Joey!" She tensed the moment she heard the knock. Wade sounded annoyed. "Mother's flight will be landing soon." Randy did not let go and she didn't scramble to push him away. She just kept staring vacantly at her image in the mirror He wished he could hear what was going on in her mind. The door knob jiggled, making Randy's heart skip a beat in preparation of the fight that would ensue the moment Wade saw him with his arms wrapped around Joey.

"Since when do you lock your door? oh, you're in your wedding dress." he laughed. "Okay, baby. Just don't take much longer." Joey still didn't move. Randy sighed. Something had happened to Joey when she slipped into that old fashioned shapeless dress and he knew she was never coming back. He pulled away and went to her He came back with a knee length black dress that he had found. He slipped the gown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She faced him with that blank expression and raised her arms, allowing him to slip the garment over her body. He pulled off the thin belt that came with it and replaced it with a studded belt that looked like two thin ones together. It looked like a compromise of the classy style the occasion warrant especially the way the loose fabric at the top gathered and drooped slightly in the front and the back. he thought her elegant.

"Time to meet Mom." he forced a smile and kissed her forehead. She needed a friend, not another romantic dilemma and to him, that was better than nothing.

"Kiss me." she whispered with a desperate look on her face. He looked at her and leaned in slowly and pressed his lips gently to hers.

When he pulled away, her eyes remained closed for a moment, then they opened and she packed the wedding gown in the box, placed it under her arm and walked out. She didn't say so, but Randy was positive she had just said good bye to him.

He sighed and headed back to what he was doing before. But the thoughts of her and what happened just now between them stayed in his mind as he did.

Joey and Wade arrived at the hotel and headed in. They took the elevator to the sixteenth floor where his mother was staying.

"Don't worry. Mom will love you." Wade said as they walked to the room. Joey didn't raise her eyes from the black heels she had borrowed from Natalie. "Joey, head up please. I want mom to see my beautiful fiancée and she can't wait to see you in that dress."

He lifted her chin, but her eyes did not focus on anything in particular. She felt weaker somehow. Weaker, subdued and barely a shell. He kissed her gently as they stopped in front of his mom's room. He knocked on the door and waited for his mom to answer. "Remember head up and smile. This is your first meeting with your future mother-in-law.

Joey nodded her understanding and when the door opened she wore a slight smile and kept it while a servant escorted them to where his mother was relaxing in the sitting room.

"Wade, darling. How are you?" Margret Barrett said when they walked in. She looked at Joey. "And this must be Joanna. She's very pretty, Wade."

The woman circled Joey and she cringed, waiting on criticism she imagined would be worse that her son's.

"She's very pretty." Margret said. "But I don't like the red in the hair. It's not dignified. I hope you plan to change it before the wedding."

"Yes maam." like a robot.

"Good." Margret smiled. "Now I like the dress but the belt is a little much. But that's probably the norm here." She said.

Joey felt like an animal about to be bought at an auction. "It's a phase mom. I think it's the stress of so much change in her life."

"Mother," she corrected. "What's with this American "Mom' slang."

"Sorry mother." He replied. "Joey has been through a lot in her life and now she's a high school graduate, going to college, getting married. She's leaving her sister. It's a lot to deal with. But she will be back to normal."

"Good. I hope so." She replied. "Now, let's see this wedding dress on this girl. Wade, you need to go. Can't have you seeing the bride before the wedding.'

Joey adorned the dress for the second time and again it had an affect on her. her soon to be mother in law stood behind her. "four women in our family have worn that dress." her tone softened. "Honestly, I detested it."

"Really?" Joey tone was somber.

"Yes. It's so old fashioned. I wanted something else but I went along with my mother-in-law and my husband."

"It's an honor to wear it, I guess."

"The Barrett Family seems to think so." Margret replied. "but there's no rule that says it can't be altered." The older woman smiled mischievously.

Joey looked at her. "Really?"

"Of course." The woman who still showed sparks of her younger self put her arm around her soon to be daughter in law. "I was like you once, Joanna. I gave in, just like you are now. But between you and me, it's time this dynasty was shaken up a bit." she smiled and kissed Joey's cheek. "You and I are going to be best friends, I can feel it."

Joey looked at her. She wasn't what she thought. Maybe she could be herself in Wade's family. Maybe she could do like Natalie said. Be herself and Wade's wife.

"I can't look at it anymore." Margaret laughed. "Take that thing off. I want to see this cute little town you call home and I want to start someplace I can get a drink."

"You drink?" Joey asked.

"Sweetheart, I'm English. We all drink." She laughed. "Now let's head out. I will text Wade and tell him I'm spending time with my future daughter-in-law."

Joey's depression lifted when Maggie, as she soon insisted she call her, showed her true spirit. She dressed, let her hair down and joined her in the living room. "Now, let's head out on the town."

She took Joey's arm and they headed out. They got into the car that Maggie had and were soon on their way. Joey took her to a karaoke bar that she had always wanted to go to and Maggie bought them both drinks. "I'm underage Maggie, We'll both get locked up."

"Oh I forgot. They have a drinking age here." Maggie said.

Joey thought about the last few days of her life and the stress. "You know what, Maggie. Screw it. I have a little card in my wallet that I have never used that says I'm twenty one" she picked up the drink and drank it down.

"I knew we would be friends." Maggie smiled and did the same.

After a few drinks and a semi loss of her sanity, Joey turned to her new friend. "Has Wade always been so serious?"

"Just like his father." Maggie drank her shot in one gulp. "but no, not always. He had quiet the spirit as a lad, then his blowfish of a father took hold of him."

"Oh." Joey said. "So, Wade is like his father?"

"Oh no, child. His father is much worse. I can't even smile in his presence without being compared to a frolicking teenager."

"Don't take this the wrong way. But why did you marry him then?"

"My marriage was arranged. It's common in families with our notoriety. If a person is still single by a certain age, they are matched up otherwise, it's a family disgrace because the whole bloody country will think there is something wrong with you." She said to her. "But I grew to love Stuart."

"Then something good came out of it." Joey toasted. "But now I'm a little worried about meeting Wade's dad."

"Stuart is very rigid. He is very conservative. He wants what is best for Wade. And he can be a little harsh."

"Don't worry, Maggie, I won't do or wear anything that he would find disdainful."

"It would make things easier if you don't. It's hard to be yourself around Stuart. I don't think Wade is himself around Stuart."

"It's going to be fine. Besides, we're not planning to live there. We'll be returning for college in the fall."

"Yes, you will. I was very glad that Wade decided to go to college in the states."

"Sometimes I think he's only doing it because I want to stay close to my sister."

"He did mention that you were very close to her." Maggie said. "And it shows he loves you if he wants to be here rather than go to Oxford like the rest of the Barrett men."

"He is very sweet and I'm very lucky he chose me."

"You are lucky, dear. You get to marry for love. You love him and he loves you. And I couldn't be happier that my son gets to marry for love."

Joey downed another drink and tried to drown out her thoughts. Yes, she was lucky to have a man like Wade. He was smart and good looking and he came from a good family and he seemed to love her a lot. But underneath all the wonderful moments she had shared with Wade, were the fantasies she had about Randy. About what could have been, what would have been. So many moments that made her smile and laugh more than any moment she had shared in reality. It was a hard to convince herself that the laughter she would share with Randy, despite the hard times they would surely see, was not as important than the sensible, consistent life she would have with Wade.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by Dejavu1978

* * *

Natalie sat in the kitchen going over some bills when she heard the doorbell. She wondered who it could be since Randy was working on the house and John had gone to the firehouse for his shift. She walked to the door and found Wade standing there.

"Wade, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to talk about Joey." He said walking in.

"Okay what about her?"

"The change in the appearance and attitude. My parents are very conservative."

"Wade," Natalie sighed. "There is nothing wrong with my sister showing her creative side. Now, what she did a few years ago - that was over board. Her style changes all the time. I wouldn't worry about it."

"But I liked Joey the way she was."

"I know but if you love her, then you love her no matter what she looks like. And it's healthy to change your style. Sometimes it's what a woman needs to do."

"I do love her for who she is, but consistency is very important in my world."

"I'm sure it is." Natalie replied. "Wade, you have to be willing to compromise. That's what marriage is. A compromise."

"I have to agree with that." Randy waltzed in and poured himself a glass of tea like he owned the place. "seriously dude, why are you stressing? You're marrying a great woman."

"I don't see this is any of your business. I mean you are just the hired help." Wade replied.

Randy laughed and wiped his chin, trying to hold back the temper the man always brought out in him. "It sure as hell isn't. I was just throwing you a bone man, seeing as you're from out of town and all. but you keep bitching about it, but don't say I didn't warn you. American women ... well they handle things a little differently than your snotty English princesses." He walked toward the garage door. "Just keep going until it all blows in your face. It's not like it matters to me."

Natalie looked at Wade. "I'm sorry about that. Randy is a good guy. And he just wants Joey happy." She said to him.

"Why should your handy man care about Joey's happiness?" Wade narrowed his eyes.

"Because Randy is more than just a handy man. He's a friend." Natalie replied. "We all just want Joey happy. And she's happy with you. But you need to be happy with her as she is. That's what it means to be in a relationship or marriage. You accept the person as they are and you love them for it."

"I think coming here was a mistake. Talk to your sister." he paused at the door with one hand on the knob. "Tell her ... that ... that the wedding is off."

"What?" Natalie asked. "Why would you call the wedding off? You love her and she loves you. I don't understand. I'm trying to help you both."

"She is not the girl I fell I love with!" Wade barked. "And I won't marry a stranger. I'll go through with an arranged marriage to that bloody Marie Ann Ferguson first."

"You should talk to Joey about this. You love each other and you can work this out."

"I'm done talking." Wade glanced toward Randy who had just climbed a ladder and started cleaning out gutters. "You're handy man seems to have a big mouth when it comes to her. Maybe he can take her off your hands."

"I'm not done talking to you." She said to him. "You're acting like a child. Grow up. You proposed to Joey and she accepted. You love her and she loves you. So be a man and talk to her about this. And get it worked out. People change and you have to learn to accept it."

Wade walked out without prolonging the argument. He dialed his mother.

"Oh, it's Wade." Maggie said opening her cell.

"oh, I want to talk to him." Joey said. They were both totally drunk and Wade could tell, but Maggie's smile faded.

"Oh. Alright son." she hung up the phone.

"What is it?"

"It seems Wade wants me to meet him. .. and he wants me to bring ... your ring."

"Bring my ring? What does that mean exactly?" She asked.

"Sweetie," she took her hand. "I think my son just broke up with you."

"What?" She asked shocked. "He..broke..up with me?" She looked at Maggie. "I don't understand. Why?"

"This is absurd." Maggie drank down another drink. "And like this. I taught him better than this. ... To do it so ... Ugh! I'm so mad at him. Him and his father stand so tall and act like big men around friends but they are cowards. Everything that takes a little back bone they put off on someone else. My dear, I am truly sorry."

Joey looked down at the ring. She slowly took it off. "I'm sorry too. I don't understand what happened. I changed a little bit but I thought he loved me no matter what I looked like."

"Honey, men are superficial creatures." she touched her cheek. "It's a shame that they don't know what they have until they've lost it." she took her purse. "If I were you child. I would take that ring and tell him where he can shove the bloody thing. Whatever happens. You and I will keep in touch. You're a remarkable young woman, Joey. Don't let anyone make you feel different."

"Thank you for everything." Joey said to her.

"I don't believe in good bye." she said with a smile. "Until next time my dear." and she paid the bill and left with her head high.

Joey watched as she left. She sighed and got her things together. She couldn't believe this. After everything, Wade broke up with her.

Randy sat on the roof sipping on a beer. He had finished all the work that John had wanted him to do with the exception of the balcony, but he continued to find odd jobs to do. The stars were bright that night and he needed to at least glance at Joey when she arrived. He watched as a cab pulled up and Joey got out of it. He watched her slowly walk to the door.

She glanced up and saw him sitting there. She sighed and headed inside. She made her way upstairs. By the time she got there Randy had already slid down the shingles and lowered himself inside the open balcony doors.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked. She had sobered up a little bit by the time she got home.

"You looked upset."

"It's not really any of your business." She said turning away from him.

Randy approached her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not trying to be nosey, Jo. I still think of you as a friend and as your friend I want to be here for you."

She stood there unsure of what to do. Her conversation with Natalie running through her head. But the other part of her knew she had to maintain her composure. "Just some things I need to work through."

"Okay." he massaged her shoulders gently. "So, vent."

She closed her eyes and pulled away. "That's probably not a good idea. I'm sure you don't what hear about my issues with Wade."

"I've made my peace with what we were and you moving on. But I refuse to loose you as a friend." he sat on her bed and patted the spot beside her. "And I know you, which means I know how much better you feel after you have blurted out everything on your mind. So come on."

She sighed and sat down by him. "Wade and I had a little disagreement about the changes I made with my appearance."

"He left didn't he?"

"Yeah he did" She said quietly. "I shouldn't have changed anything."

Randy embraced her, forcing himself to stay with in friendship borders. "sweetie, suppressing who you are can cause your body to break down. It's not good for you. You had to do this."

"I should have talked to him about making this change before I did it." She sighed. "But it's done. So I just have to believe that Wade will realize I'm still me."

"That's an option." Randy tried to be supportive. "But would you be happy getting permission every time you want to do or change something?"

"I don't know" She said standing up and walking over to her dresser. "I guess I just wanted to be happy and have a marriage like Natalie's. She's happy and I want that too."

"Honestly, Joey and I know this sounds bias coming from me, but it doesn't sound like you have a shot in hell at that kind of marriage, not if Wade's your husband."

"I don't know about that." She replied. "I think Wade and I could be happy. Maybe not as happy as Natalie. But Natalie and I are different. I have to find my own happiness. I do know that."

"I hate to see you this blind, Joey." Randy sighed. "Do you think that Natalie has to ask John when she wants to cut her hair or buy a dress?" before he could stop himself he softly kissed her lips. "I wouldn't care if you reinvented yourself every day. I always loved the way you shock and surprise. I love how you used to make me laugh and I love how creative you are. I even love the way your eyes change color when you're angry." He smiled remembering all that she was when she was his.

"That was a long time ago." She said pulling away from him. "We aren't the same people we were."

"Don't say we, Joey." he sighed. "I'm still the same guy. The same guy dealing with the result of a stupid mistake he made."

"We all make them and learn from them." She said to him. She sighed. "I just really want to be alone to think about this and decide on some things. You should really go."

"Okay." he stroked her arms gently. "But as a friend, I think that if fixing things with Wade means you pretending to be who Wade wants, then you should let him go." He walked toward the door and turned to look at her. He smiled and walked out.

She sighed once he left. His words still in her head. She had some decisions to make and she really hoped she made the right choices.

Please Review!


End file.
